My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic-Blood Rose: Rosa de sangre
by Darky Pie
Summary: Llega el cumpleaños número cinco-mil de la Princesa Celestia, y ella decide celebrarlo en Ponyville. Sin embargo, durante la fiesta se entera que una nueva amenaza llega a Equestria, la cual, esta vez, no podrá ser detenida por los Elementos de la Armonía, el amor o el poder de un imperio. La única esperanza, reside en una élite secreta creada por Discord. ¿Te unes a la misión?
1. Ataque a Ponyville

**My Little Pony: Firendship is Magic**

**Bloodrose: Rosa de sangre**

**Capitulo I: Ataque a Ponyville**

Era un hermoso día de verano en Ponyville, una tarde tranquila y sin predicamentos. El Sol levantado por Celestia iluminaba hasta el más escondido rincón del pueblo, esto gracias a la ausencia de nubes en el cielo, obra de los pegasos. Aunque por lo general, días así en esta época del año resultan demasiado cálidos, hoy los habitantes tuvieron la suerte de que una brisa ligera y constante llegara desde el este, refrescando a cuanto poni tocara. Sin embargo, no esta brisa no sólo hacía tolerable el calor de ese día, sino también de llevar a las narices de todo mundo el aroma de los pasteles que se horneaban en Sugar Cube Corner, a los cuales, para atraer la atención de los clientes, se les agregaba generosamente capas de helado una vez que se enfriaran. A la repostería no habría de irle mejor con una idea distinta, siendo congregada cada cinco minutos por toda clase de ponis, entre los cuales entró una unicornio púrpura cargando sobre su lomo a un bebé dragón.

-Hola Señora Cake, hola Señor Cake-saludó tras entrar por la puerta y hacer sonar la pequeña campanilla.

-Hola Twilight, que gustó verte-decía la madura poni mientras aplanaba un poco de masa con el rodillo.

-¿Quieres una rebanada de pastel? La casa invita –.

-Es muy amable Señor Cake, pero acabo de comer. Sólo vine a saber como va el pastel que les encargué esta mañana-.

-Bueno, te aseguro estará sobre la mesa antes de que llegué la princesa-dijo el pastelero.

-¡Perfecto! Gracias de nuevo por su ayuda –expresó regresando a la puerta.

-Ni lo menciones, cariño, es un gran honor para nosotros y para nuestra tienda –comentó la Sra. Cake. Al abandonar la pastelería, la unicornio y su ayudante se dirigieron a las casas de otros ponis y a distintos puntos de Ponyville, supervisando labores que les había encargado a los habitantes. ¿Para qué se preparaban? Para nada más y nada menos que para celebrar el cincomilésimo cumpleaños de la Princesa Celestia, quien había decidido en celebrarlo en el pueblo, junto a su estudiante y con todo el pueblo. Applejack tenía trabajando con ella a los cocineros voluntarios, creando deliciosos platillos y refrescantes bebeidas para la fiesta en la cual asistirían decenas de invitados. Rarity y Pinkie Pie ayudaban con las decoraciones, usando diversidad de colores, pero al final, las mesas, las casas, las banderillas, cortinas y listones, tenían más presentes los colores típicos de Canterlot, ya que según la unicornio blanca, eran los mejores colores en toda Equestria para celebrar cualquier evento. Y en una buena fiesta de la realeza, no hay justificación para la ausencia de música que alegre los oídos; así, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy viajaban a distintos pueblos en busca de algunos excelentes ponis músicos. En la mayoría de sus intentos, en los que trataban con artistas veteranos de música clásica, de alguna forma u otra terminaban fracasando, ya que con el simple hecho de tocar en Ponyville, vasto para que los posibles candidatos cerraran las puertas frente a las caras de las pegasos, literalmente hablando. Ya era anochecer y estaban a punto de darse por vencidas, hasta que paseando por la estación del tren, escucharon las dulces notas de un quinteto de jóvenes músicos, quienes hacían ese bullicio como parte del entretenimiento callejero. Rainbow Dash, pensando en que era mucho mejor llevar una pequeña orquesta de chicos inexpertos que mantener a la fiesta en un aburrido silencio, les ofrece tocar en la fiesta de la princesa a cambio de unas monedas, y un pedazo de pastel. Los chicos, más interesados en tocar sus melodías para tan gran espectadora que por el dinero, aceptan con gusto.

De esta forma, los preparativos para la gran celebración hubieron de estar completos. Sólo hacía falta esperar a que el crepúsculo diera inicio para que la Princesa Celestia llegara en su dorada y ostentosa carroza tirada por guardias. Volando desde Canterlot, llegó al alegre pueblo en cuestión de minutos, desolado en ese momento e iluminado con la luz de una luna creciente y las estrellas que la acompañaban; se le recibió con una gran sorpresa, encendiendo las entonces apagadas lámparas colgadas en las fachadas de las casas y haciendo aparición de todos los habitantes, así como de los músicos que cargaban con sus instrumentos. Sobre las mesas había una capa variada por platillos deliciosos y sabrosas bebidas, como heno frito, sándwiches de flores de campanilla y ponche de frutas.

-Princesa, bienvenida a su fiesta de cumpleaños –decía Twilight acercándose a su maestra-. Por favor acompáñeme hasta la mesa como la gran invitada de honor. La alicornio siguió a la unicornio hasta la mesa central, que junto a otras dos dispuestas a los lados, ocupaban una calle entera del pueblo. Al sentarse Celestia en su respectivo lugar, los cinco músicos que Dash había contratado en la estación comenzaron a tocar, primero con algunas composiciones clásicas de Earsthoven, y después cambiaron a melodías nunca antes conocidas, tal vez originales de la joven banda. La fiesta perduró en miles de conversaciones y juegos que los invitados mantenían, sobre cualquier cosa que acontecía en sus vidas o un tema simple para echar carcajadas y pasar al tiempo.

El bullicio continuó hasta las once menos cuarto, cuando llegó el momento de revelar el pastel. Éste venía directo de la pastelería Sugar Cube, sobre una mesa con ruedas que empujaban los Cake hasta posicionarlo frente a la mesa donde se encontraba la cumpleañera. Era una obra de doce niveles, cubierto de merengue blanco y decorado con rodajas de fresas, manzanas, duraznos, algunas bayas y moras azules, así como todo tipo de frutos que despertaban el apetito de cualquiera. Junto con el enorme postre, habrían de llegar los regalos de los súbditos, quienes se esmeraron en dar lo mejor a su atenta gobernante, quien durante milenios los ha protegido. No será necesario describir qué llevó exactamente cada poni, basta con decir que todos fueron obsequios excepcionales.

Sin embargo, de todos los asistentes, había una, un pegaso, quien olvidó traer su presente.

-Oh mi… mi regalo, lo olvidé en casa -susurraba Fluttershy para sí, dándose cuenta de su falta-. Mejor iré por él rápido antes de que comiencen a cortar el pastel-. Durante su trayecto, la poni se veía cubierta por la luna y de vez en cuando por las sombras de las casas entonces vacías y de algunos árboles. Tras llegar a su casa, se dispone a abrir la puerta, pero algo la interrumpe haciendo que retroceda el casco que tenía extendido. Era Zecora, caminando torpemente mientras jadeaba; de su pelaje bicolor se notaba que brotaba de su costado un líquido rojo-púrpura que brillaba al recibir los rayos de Selene. Estaba herida gravemente, y al levantar la mirada y ver a Fluttershy en su casa, apresuró débilmente su paso para llegar con ella, pero la pegaso se le había adelantado a la mitad de camino.

-¡Zecora! ¡¿Estás bien?!-preguntó consternada. La cebra no respondió, y sólo hubo de apoyarse sobre ella, haciéndole caer parte de su peso, sin articular otro sonido que agonizantes jadeos.

-No te preocupes, sanaré tu herida. ¿Cómo te has hecho esto?-. Su curiosidad no fue satisfecha hasta que la lacerada equina comenzó a pronunciar sus primeras palabras entendibles.

-_Un gran mal se acerca hacia aquí, todos en Ponyville deben huir_- Fluttershy estaba confusa respecto a lo que decía Zecora, y aún más lo estaría ya que casi instantáneamente al terminar este verso, un impresionante y estruendoso estallido surgió de las cercanías del Bosque Everfree, acompañado de una destellante luz roja proveniente de entre los árboles, que después fue sucedida por columnas de humo negro con extraños destellos verdes que emergían de las copas y llegaban a lo más alto del cielo nocturno

-¡Zecora, ¿qué sucede?!-volvió a preguntar ahora asustada.

-_No hay tiempo que perder en dar explicaciones, alertar a todo el pueblo es la mayor de nuestras preocupaciones _–decía apretando los dientes para contener el dolor. La pegaso y la cebra, quien constantemente necesitaba ayuda para mantener el paso, se dirigieron velozmente hacia donde la fiesta aún continuaba, y allí hubieron de interrumpir la velada con una atemorizante noticia: unos extraños ponis vinieron de algún lugar desconocido de Everfree, y atacaron la casa de Zecora, quien a pesar de terminar herida, logró escapar gracias a sus trucos de magia. Según relató la cebra, de lo poco que notaba durante el estrago que aconteció en penumbras, era que aquellos seres eran alados, con alas hechas de rasgadas membranas y que sus ojos eran brillantes y púrpuras, pero completamente púrpuras, como si tuvieran gemas en lugar de globos oculares. Antes de que se le preguntara más a la víctima que yacía a penas de pie gracias a Fluttershy, otra gran explosión, tal cual como la anteriordescrita, pero ahora más cerca; esta vez, era una de las casas del pueblo que ardía en llamas rojas. Con la escena devastadora como escenario, un trío de ponis apareció al final de la calle. Eran alados, tal y como había relatado Zecora, y desde esa distancia tan larga se denotaban sus brillantes ojos púrpuras. Al ser tocados por la luz de la luna, se podían distinguir más características de su fisonomía. Su piel era completamente negra y se denotaba que su textura era similar a la de la piel de un cadáver, tiesa y desgastada. Esta impresión de terror y asco del público aumentaba al relucir su verde y fosforescente estructura ósea que sobresalía del cuerpo, cómo costillas, parte del cráneo desnudo ó la pelvis, y así también con ciertas aberturas que dejaban ver los órganos putrefactos que rellenaban su interior. ¿Eran zombies? Pero si fuera así, era incongruente que pudieran destruir la casa de la cebra y la que recién ardía a su derecha; un zombi no posee tal inteligencia destructiva. Sean lo que fuesen, Celestia, demostrando una vez más su compromiso a proteger a Equestria, es la primera en dirigirse a ellos. Saltó por encima de la mesa y del enorme pastel, y luego planeó hasta regresar al suelo, frente a los atacantes, en una postura agresiva. Mantuvo la mirada furtivamente sobre estos seres, pero una especie de mirada conformada por furia, conmoción, miedo y pánico.

-¡Ustedes… ustedes son mashionas, ¿cierto?!-preguntó furiosa.

-Sí, así es. Y tú debes ser la Princesa Celestia. Es un gusto, nos ahorraste el trabajo de ir a buscarte-respondió uno con voz gutural y sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo es que aún existen espectros como ustedes?! Según descubrimos, cuando Vorthrix fue derrotada, todas las almas que absorbió volvieron a sus esclavos, regresándolos a la normalidad-.

-Hmhmhmhm… ¡Ha, ha, ha…! ¡Ha, ha, ha…!-río como demente otro.

-¡¿Qué es tan divertido?!-gruñó.

-¡Vaya, si que eres ingenua! ¿En serio creíste que habías dado muerte a nuestra reina en la batalla de Balzagar? ¡Vamos, no actúes como si lo que hiciste fuera todo un hecho! -dijo burlón el tercero.

-¡¿De qué están hablando?!-indago con más seriedad.

-Nuestra presencia debería ser más que indicio suficiente para ti Celestia: Vorthrix ha regresado –.

-¡¿Qué?! - exclamó abriendo sus ojos de golpe, representando su horror-… ¡Imposible! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Yo misma la convertí en polvo al usar el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía en aquella ocasión! ¡No hay forma de haya sobrevivido a tal ataque!-.

-De verdad subestimas demasiado a tus oponentes, la Reina Vorthrix jamás caería ante una maldita alicornio… De todas formas, no hemos venido a aclararte lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo, sino para darte muerte con nuestros propios cascos-.

-¡Ni lo crean! ¡Primero tendrán que pasar sobre nuestros cadáveres!- amenazó Twilight poniéndose frente a Celestia junto con sus cinco amigas.

-¡Twilight! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Ellos no son rivales para ti!-gritó su estudiante.

-¡Gracias! Pero no es necesario darme apoyo-dijo confundida por el regaño que tomó como un cumplido.

-¡No, estúpida! ¡Estos mashionas están más arriba de tus poderes! ¡Incluso si deciden trabajar juntas, no durarán ni un par de minutos contra ellos¡-exclamó más furiosa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tonterías! ¡Estos tipos no se ven tan fuertes! –dijo Rainbow Dash para salir disparada como una bala contra las criaturas.

-¡No! ¡Alto Rainbow Dash! –gritó vanamente la princesa, que veía como se acercaba la pegaso a gran velocidad hacia los atacantes, quienes a pesar de verla venir, no se disponían a tratar de esquivarla. Se encontraba a no más de un metro de distancia de su objetivo, cuando vio que uno de los extraños ponis despareció y de la nada reapareció justo frente a ella contraatacando con una patada dirigida al torso. Sintió como si le fuera disparada una bala de cañón, aplastando sus entrañas provocando graves hemorragias, así como el sabor de la sangre que salió por su boca. Dash sale disparada con gran violencia hacia una de las mesas, llevándose consigo todo lo que estaba sobre ella, para luego impactarse contra una casa, derribando una pared y cubriéndose de escombros.

-¡Rainbow Dash! -gritaron al unísono sus amigas, preocupadas y dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia ella. Celestia sólo miraba como la pegaso, cubierta de heridas sanguilonientas y moretones, era rodeada por las cinco ponis, tratando de reanimarla y retirando los escombros de encima. Viró de nuevo hacia los mashionas, esta vez llena de ira por lo que había visto, y éstos, únicamente se limitaban a reír con una sonrisa asquerosa en sus horrendos rostros.

-¡Van a pagar por esto!-amenazó haciendo una mueca agresiva.

-¿Acaso te importan tanto estos ponis, como para querer enfrentarte a nosotros? Creo que debería decirte que no somos tan débiles como la vez anterior, ahora seremos capaces incluso de acabar contigo por completo y en sólo tres golpes-.

-No me importa qué tan fuerte se hayan vuelto, igual, en nombre de todos súbditos, juro que habrán de caer esta noche… ¡Ahhh! –exclamó Celestia saliendo disparada, volando mientras preparaba su cuerno haciéndolo iluminar con su estela amarilla. A mitad de camino contorsiona su cuerpo y lanza un fugaz y poderoso relámpago que impacta contra los mashionas, levantando la tierra y cubriendo la calle de polvo en su totalidad, tapando la vista hacia los enemigos. En este acto Celestia detiene su marcha, para evitar entrar en la bruma terrosa, de la cual, sin siquiera notar por el rabillo del ojo, apareció uno de los monstruos, batiendo sus desgarradas alas, y alzando su casco para dar un golpe directo a la mandíbula de la alicornio, quien a su vez sale disparada a lo alto en aire, soportando el punzante dolor en su cara. Ahí, y viendo a su espalda, aparece el segundo atacante, dispuesto a dar una pesada patada doble sobre la columna: tal acción estremeció todo el cuerpo de la princesa, quien no pudo evitar vomitar un poco de sangre, que resaltaba sobre la luna. La fuerza que recibió fue tan grande, que la regresó al suelo, impactando y formando un cráter ligero sobre la superficie. Celestia se encuentra fuera de combate y en condiciones deplorables. Así, el último mashiona aparece en lo alto, viendo furtivamente a su objetivo, que jadeaba intentando evitar tragar sangre que escurría de su boca y que después se viro para ver a quien planeaba darle muerte.

-Te lo dije Celestia –decía con su voz tenebrosa-, subestimas demasiados a tus oponentes. Ahora, con este tercer golpe, no quedará nada de ti en este mundo… ¡MUERE! –la criatura abre su boca y de ella aparece un destello rojo y brillante, que parece absorber el aire, aunque suene una locura, eso es lo que parecía hacer, con lo cual su tamaño aumentaba hasta llenar completamente el interior de la misma boca.

-¡No, Princesa Celestia!-gritó con horror Twilight.

Ahí, ese orbe de energía rojo sale disparado como un rayo fugaz, iluminando con su color todo Ponyville, una luz que incluso, la Princesa Luna (que se encontraba en el mirador, en la torre de Canterlot) fue capaz de apreciar sin necesidad de usar el telescopio. El mortal rayo se dirigía amenazantemente hacia la alicornio, la cual no tenía la fuerza necesaria para esquivarlo y menos para escudarse con un hechizo o teletransportarse, y Twilight y su amigas, quienes veían horrorizadas la escena, no podrían llegar a tiempo para rescatarla. Era su fin. Pero justo a tiempo, antes de que el ataque siquiera se acercara al espacio vital de Celestia, una extraña poni apareció de la nada, sobre dos patas y rechazando el rayo con uno de sus cascos, en un movimiento simple de izquierda a derecha. Llevaba puesta una capucha negra que cubría su cuerpo entero, estaba rasgada y ondeaba al son del viento; haciendo énfasis en su color, éste era tan profundo que, si no fuera por la brillantez de Selene que cubría el terreno, su contorno se hubiera perdido entre las sombras. Cuando esta poni rechazó el disparo rojo, éste se disolvió a su alrededor, como lenguas de fuego que luego desaparecieron en un instante, lo cual llamó la atención de los tres atacantes, quienes ahora se encontraban consternados; consternados ante la idea de que alguien haya podido deshacer con suma facilidad su ataque más poderoso.

-¡Vale, ¿qué tenemos aquí?! Un trío de ratas cobardes que por haber mejorado un poco en sus habilidades, creen que pueden atacar al primer pueblo indefenso que se topen. ¡Qué corte, chaval!-dijo aquella misteriosa poni en un tono burlón-… Princesa, ¿vos está bien?-.

-Bueno, he estado en mejores condiciones… Me alegra que hayas venido-respondió sonriendo a la extraña, como si ya la conociera.

-Siempre estaré con vos, Princesa Celestia. Ahora permítame darle una o dos lecciones a estos malditos gilipollas sobre lo que pasa cuando atacan a un pueblo indefenso cuando estoy presente -.

-¡Ha! ¡¿Eso es una broma?! Ni siquiera la gran Celestia pudo contra nosotros tres, ¿quién eres tú como para proclamar que podrás durar más tiempo en un round que ella?-se burlaba el mashiona en el aire.

-Vale, tío, con que no sabes quién soy, ¿eh? No importa…, ya lo sabréis en un segundo, o quizás en menos –es el turno de la poni para contraburlarse, resaltando su sonrisa blanca dentro de la capucha…


	2. El misterio de la yegua

**Capitulo 2: El misterio de la yegua My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Blood Rose: Rosa de sangre**

La poni bajo la capucha desaparece inmediatamente, sin dejar rastro alguno. Después, de la nada, reaparece detrás del mashiona que se encontraba en el aire, pero asiendo algo extraño en su casco derecho, una especie cimitarra ó espada estilo medio-oriental con hoja curva y pronunciada al final, que brillaba con un furor azul. Levantando esa arma, proyecta un corte contra a la espalda su adversario, quien al recibirla lanza un grito de dolor y pierde estabilidad en el aire por un momento, bajando unos metros; allí la poni se desvanece por tercera ocasión para dejarse ver a un lado del mashiona, al cual ataca otra vez pero con una potente patada de sus extremidades traseras, lanzándolo cual proyectil hacia una casa, demoliendo parte de su fachada.

En cuanto la extraña poni regresara al suelo, los otros dos se abalanzaron en su contra, desde los flancos derecho e izquierdo. Su objetivo no se movió hasta que ellos se encontraran a una distancia tan corta que era imposible detener el impacto, así dio una voltereta hacia atrás, saliendo de la trayectoria de sus atacantes, quienes se toparon las caras entre sí, literalmente, estampándose uno a otro. Tras esto, la misteriosa poni se mueve rápidamente detrás de uno de ellos, y a ambos aún juntos y aturdidos por la colisión, les clava su cimitarra, uniéndolos como una brocheta. La extraña arma pareció que liberaba pequeños relámpagos mientras atravesaba la carne putrefacta de las criaturas, emergiendo el final de la hoja por la espalda de una de ellas; lanzaron un grito de dolor muy ahogado, al parecer, el hecho de ser zombies no era pretexto para evitar sentir esta reacción.

-Viaja por el desierto de luz… -decía mientras, levantada sobre dos patas, llevaba el casco libre hacia el que mantenía la espada, para dar más estabilidad a ésta- ¡Burizādo · mūn!-. Tan pronto como exclamó esto, una gigantesca y estridente explosión nació de la espada, en forma de un vórtice de color azul aún mucho más claro y brillante, que crecía hasta alcanzar los cinco metros de diámetro; se energía fue de tal potencia, que los mashionas fueron desintegrados al instante, a la vez que levantaba tierra, arrasaba algunos árboles de la lejanía, y una contraproducente y fuerte ventisca golpeó a todos los ponis que conformaban aquel público aturdidamente impresionado.

Al final de aquella explosión, que fue sucedida por una bruma de tierra que bloqueaba la vista de cualquiera, pero que se iba disolviendo al pasar el tiempo, los espectadores veían a la misteriosa poni apareciendo, aún de pie sobre sus cascos traseros, sosteniendo con firmeza su espada brillante, delante de una enorme huella formada en el suelo que correspondía al paso de su golpe de energía. Al aclararse completamente el ambiente, esa extraña arma despareció de sus cascos, y la poni se puso en cuatro para después dirigirse tranquilamente hacia Celestia, a quien ayudó a levantarse sin pensarlo mucho y sin dirigirle palabra alguna, sólo una sonrisa bien correspondida.

-Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta, Blood Rose-dijo Celestia encontrándose de pie.

-Por favor, no diga nada más Princesa Celestia, es un honor para mí servirle directamente-comentó la encapuchada -. Vale, será mejor que curemos esas heridas-.

-Déjalas-.

-Pero…-.

-Hay quienes necesitan más de tus habilidades curativas-dijo señalando con la mirada a Twilight y sus amigas, quienes habían sacado a la magullada y semiconsciente Rainbow Dash de los escombros, y la acostaron boca arriba en el centro de la calle. También tenían consigo a Zecora, quien se sentó a un lado de la agonizante pegaso intentando pensar en algo para ayudarla, al mismo tiempo que ella misma sentía aún el punzante dolor de su propia herida.

-Entiendo –comienza a aproximarse al grupo de ponis-… Y bien, ¿cómo se encuentra?-preguntó al llegar con ellas.

-Está muy mal, debemos llevarla rápido a un hospital –respondió Applejack, quien sostenía la cabeza de Dash, totalmente consternada por su amiga, con una expresión muy triste.

-¡Ha! ¿Un hospital? No va hacer necesario, la doctora Blood Rose está aquí-.

-¡¿Y qué es lo que puedes hacer tú?! –gruñó Applejack, levantando su casco amenazantemente, con un rostro lleno de furia y lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-Sólo confíen en mí, haré que su amiga se recupere un segundo –al decir esto la misteriosa poni revela su rostro, quitándose la capucha de la cabeza. Era de color blanco, con tatuajes negros en su frente, sus mejillas y su cuello, y en éste último llevaba puesto un extraño collar con una piedra incolora; su crin roja en variados tonos era alborotada y corta, dejando un mechón al lado izquierdo de su cara y un fleco a la derecha; sus ojos se tintaban con un amarillo potente, llegando incluso a brillar como luces esa noche y en su oreja derecha estaba adornada con tres pendientes de oro. –Ahora, por favor ábranme espacio-.

El grupo de ponis obedeció la orden no sin mucha sospecha de aquella extraña, quien se acercaba a Rainbow Dash.

-Mhm… _Aquella que da fuerza a_ _los moribundos, y revitaliza el corazón…_-cuando decía esas palabras la piedra incolora de su collar comienza a brillar, un brillo de color verde-… _¡Flama de la flor cabeza de león!-._Al siguiente segundo tras exclamar esto, la poni inhala profundamente para después soplar una llamarada de fuego verde hacia la herida pegaso, la cual se envuelve rápidamente con las llamas flameantes, mientras su collar deja de brillar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, maldita perra?! –gritó enfadada Applejack respondiendo a aquella acción, y se abalanza contra la desconocida, llevándola al suelo e intentando darle golpes con sus cascos.

-¡Oye, tía, para! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?! ¡Sólo ayudo a tu amiga…!- la poni se ve interrumpida por un pesado golpe que recibe de la granjera en su mandíbula.

-¡¿Ayudar?! ¡¿Le llamas a este sacrificio poni "ayudar"?! ¡Eres toda una mierda!-.

-¡Applejack! ¡Detente! –exigió Twilight mientras sujetaba el casco que su amiga estaba lanzando para asestar otro golpe-.

-¡¿Qué, Twilight?! ¡No me digas que le tendrás compasión a esta puta!-gruñó cada vez más furiosa.

-¡No! ¡Oye…! ¡Sólo mira!-obligando a la poni naranja a voltear su mirada, la unicornio le muestra el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash que iba perdiendo todo rasgo de lesión. Sus heridas, fracturas y hemorragias hubieron de desaparecer devoradas por las llamas verdes, como si todo daño que recibió fuera gasolina ó cualquier otro combustible que el fuego consume rápidamente. Al cabo de un par de minutos, este proceso de sanación terminó con las extrañas llamaradas disolviéndose súbitamente en la escena, y con la pegaso sin lesión alguna que fuera visible en su cuerpo. El resto del grupo se acercó a ella para revisar su nueva condición, siendo Jack la primera en llegar, tras quitarse de encima de la poni que golpeaba; allí vio el resultado de aquello que la forastera acaba de realizar, y a pesar de que era sorprendente, aún no se fiaba de que hubiera funcionado, así que revisó de cascos a cabeza a su amiga y acercó su oreja para escuchar su respiración.

-¿Rainbow Dash? –preguntó mientras escuchaba algunas indescifrables palabras provenientes de su boca, como susurros –… Dashie, dime qué necesitas.

-¡AAHHH! –gritó la pegaso en su oído a la vez que sentaba en el suelo, y Applejack hubo inmediatamente de quitarse de encima, aturdida por el grito y para evitar que sus cabezas chocaran-… Hoy no mamá, es sábado…-dijo para después caer de espaldas de nuevo al suelo y desmayarse.

-¿Y qué fue eso? –preguntó Rarity.

-Es obvio que todo el daño que recibió la dejara aturdida y desorientada, mi técnica sólo cura heridas. Pero aún así, estará completamente recuperada después de unas horas de descanso –respondió la poni blanca que se había levantado del suelo, con la marca del casco de Applejack visible en su rostro –Ahora, ¿dónde está la cebra lastimada que venía con ustedes?-.

-Uh, ¿te refieres a Zecora? Ella está… -dijo Twilight volteó hacia Fluttershy, ya que ella era quien ayudaba a la cebra a mantenerse de pie, pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie a su lado- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde está?-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estaba a mi lado hace un segundo! –dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Y de qué se sorprenden? Zecora es como un fantasma, llega de la nada y luego desaparece sin dejar rastro. ¡Uh! ¡Quién sabe, que tal si es un espíritu de otra dimensión que fue reclutado por la Princesa Celestia para ser la guardiana del Bosque Everfree! –comentó Pinkie Pie.

-Discúlpala, siempre tiene una gran imaginación –retomó la palabra. Aún así, no te preocupes Zecora, ella es una especie de… ¡chamán! Sabe de muchos remedios que curaran sus propias heridas. Por otro lado, muchas gracias por ayudar a Rainbow Dash, yo no hubiera hecho un trabajo mejor, aunque creo que hay alguien quien además de darte las gracias, debe disculparse contigo –.

-He, he… -expresó apenada Applejack- Bueno, yo, estoy tan avergonzada por haberte golpeado e insultado de esa manera. No debí haberme dejado llevar por mis emociones y atacarte, aún cuando intentabas ayudar… -decía mientras se acercaba a la poni.

-Está bien tía, no digas más, por favor. Después de todo es mi trabajo ayudar a todas las criaturas en Equestria. Pero basta ya, creo que debo presentarme formalmente con ustedes… Capitana del Décimo Escuadrón de Guardianes Elementales, Blood Rose-decía extendiendo su casco a Jack.

-Es un placer conocerte, Blood Rose –correspondió saludándole con su casco.

¿A qué se refería esta misteriosa poni con ese título que tenía? "Capitana del Décimo Escuadrón de Guardia…". Bueno, realmente y más adelante habrá de explicarse esto a profundidad, pero por ahora no nos salgamos de la situación de aquella noche. Mientras nuestras conocidas ponis conocían a una nueva amiga, al otro lado del pueblo, en la alcaldía, Celestia, acompañada de su hermana Luna, quien había llegado a Ponyville posteriormente a que Blood Rose derrotara a los mashionas, discutían y explicaban a los habitantes del pueblo sobre el ataque que acaban de presenciar. Les explicaron el origen de aquellos seres, quien precisamente era su reina y cuál era la razón principal de que a Celestia desearan darle muerte con tanto fervor. Sin embargo, esto último no era lo que realmente preocupaba a la princesa, sino la amenaza indudable bajo la que están todos sus súbditos ponyvillenses, debido a que, en el caso de que más asesinos vengan a cumplir con el objetivo que los tres anteriores no pudieron, no sólo se limitaran con acabar con su vida, también se llevarán consigo la de los inocentes pueblerinos; ya sean niños, adultos ó ancianos, los mashionas son monstruos especializados en la masacre de cualquier criatura que encuentren en su camino. Así, frente a esta problemática, ambas princesas declaran el desalojo de todos los habitantes de Ponyville, y su evacuación pronta hacia Canterlot. Y aunque al principio no estaban del todo seguros de dejar sus hogares así de rápido, al final, hubieron de obedecer al mandato, debido a la notable seriedad con que ambas gobernantes hablaban sobre el tema, pero más que nada por ser simple y llanamente una orden directa de ellas.

Tanto la situación en la que Blood Rose curó a Rainbow Dash y se presentó con las ponis, como en la que Celestia y Luna solicitaban a todos los ponyvillenses abandonar el pueblo, sucedieron simultáneamente esa noche. Así como también, una más, con el mashiona que Rose lanzó contra la fachada de la casa como protagonista. Él se liberó de los muchos escombros que tenía encima, levantándose con pesar del piso, descubriendo además que sus alas estaban fracturadas e incapacitadas para volar -¡Maldición! –dijo en un tono casi apagado. Así, desparece súbitamente sin dejar rastro, o bien, ésa era la impresión que tendría cualquiera que estuviera viéndolo; pero la realidad es, que el mashiona saltó de la casa hacia la rama del árbol de Everfree que tenía más cercano. De éste, salta hacia la rama de otro árbol que estaba delante de él, y de ahí, salta hacia otro, y luego a otro, y a otro, y a otro… En otras palabras, debido a que no podía volar, este extraño personaje decidió abandonar el pueblo viajando a través de las ramas de los árboles, con tal facilidad, como si estuviera corriendo por un sendero plano, y a una velocidad tan alta, que lo único perceptible de él durante su trayecto era la ligera brisa que provocaba su cuerpo al avanzar.

Llevó a cabo este viaje durante veinte minutos, después de recorrer cientos de kilómetros, hasta encontrarse frente a un gigantesco claro, ocupado por un campamento compuesto por decenas de carpas construidas con pieles de animales y estructuras de madera. A la izquierda, estaban congregados muchos mashionas alrededor del una fogata, apretujándose entre sí, y cubriendo el suelo con un líquido oscuro que brillaba con la luna; aquello era una de las típicas cenas que llevaban a cabo las criaturas. Pero el fuego no lo usaban para más que para proporcionar calor a sus helados cuerpos, lo cual es extraño dado que son zombies; la única explicación es, que aún muy dentro de sus mentes, conservan el estilo de vida y las necesidades naturales que cumplían antes de que sus almas les fueran arrancadas. Respecto a como consumían su alimento, supongo que debe ser obvio… se comían a sus presas crudas, compuestas por lo general de ciervos, liebres y otras criaturas del bosque, pero en esa ocasión, habían capturado a un oso-rinoceronte; si no has visto a ninguno, sólo imagina a un oso común con dos cuernos al final de la nariz. Devoraban mórbidamente aquella criatura, hundiendo sus bocas a lo más profundo de sus entrañas, arrancando trozos que después tragaban; y por si fuera poco el hecho de que se lo comían cruda, el animal seguía consciente en todo momento, sólo lo inmovilizaron con veneno y comenzaron el sanguiloniento festín

Pero dejando a un lado esta escena, el mashiona que seguíamos camina por el campamento, expresando ligeramente el dolor que le producían sus alas, en dirección hacia la más grande de todas las carpas, cuya entrada estaba custodiada por otros dos ejemplares de su "especie", un tanto más grande que él, llevando pesadas armaduras medievales negras y yelmos que les cubrían el rostro, así como enormes y afiladas hachas que asían cada uno con un casco. A pesar de ver a la criatura aproximándose a la carpa, no le dirigieron palabra alguna, ni para detenerlo, y mucho menos para preguntar por su condición, únicamente hubieron de no obstruir su paso.

Dentro de la carpa, la cual, a diferencia de las demás en las que había antorchas iluminando, estaba completamente en penumbras. El mashiona continúa un par de metros hacia el frente, cargando la expresión seria de dolor contenido, para después hacer una reverencia sumisa.

-¡Gran Reina Vorthrix!-dijo.

-¿Regresando tan pronto? Dead Tissue-respondió una voz femenina y madura, proveniente de la oscuridad, dentro de la cual hubo de aparecer, al mismo tiempo, dos enormes y amenazantes ojos verdes, con pupilas rojas.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas su majestad. Viajamos hacia Ponyville, tal y como nos ordenó, y confirmamos el reporte de nuestro informante: la princesa llevó a cabo su fiesta en ese pueblo, en compañía de las seis armoniosas y todos los habitantes presentes-.

-Ya veo-.

-Seguros de que todo mundo nos vería, iniciamos los ataques destruyendo algunas casas con ataques simples, siguiendo sus indicaciones. Al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, su enemiga actuó a la defensiva por proteger a los pueblerinos; y así, procedimos a pelear con fuerza moderada contra ella. Estaba fuera de combate con un golpe de Bloody Bone y otro de Cutting Nerves, y hubiera perdido la consciencia con mí Aka kōhai, sino fuera por esa maldita poni que se interpuso en mi camino-.

-¿Estás hablando de una de las seis armoniosas?-.

-No. Era alguien más. No pude verle el rostro por que tenía una capucha, pero… pude ver el arma que empuñaba, era una cimitarra relámpago azul-.

-¡Uh! –se sorprendió extrañamente por lo que comentó el mashiona, delatándolo al abrir súbitamente sus ojos- Ha, ha… vaya, vaya –decía en tono burlado-. Al parecer no han perdido aún la integridad que les obliga a cumplir con su ridículo lema de "Para servir y proteger".

-"Para servir y proteger"-decía Blood Rose sentada sobre un barril, mientras las ponis, con Rainobw Dash por fin despierta, pero aún algo débil, se congregaban a su alrededor. Al parecer iba a contarles algo revelador –. Ése es el lema de los Guardianes Elementales-.

-¿Guardianes Elementales?-dudó Twilight.

-Los Guardianes Elementales es la mayor fuerza de élite del ejército equestriarco. Fue creada por la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna algunos años después de que ascendieran al poder, como parte de sus primeros proyectos de seguridad social. Verán, a pesar de que ambas princesas tenían habilidades sorprendentes, además de fuerza, voluntad y alto conocimiento, es imposible incluso para ellas mantener la paz en todo el continente de Equestria, sobretodo en sus comienzos como gobernantes. Y aunque al principio trataban de cumplir con sus promesas de proteger a todo mundo usando a todos los oficiales y guardias que tenían a su disposición, al final nunca lograban llegar a tiempo cuando se les requería y cuando se les ordenaba a algunos quedarse en puntos específicos, siempre había otro lugar donde necesitaban la presencia de militares, y con esto, llegaron a la problemática de ya no contar con ningún elemento disponible. Así, la situación se volvía cada vez más complicada, y las princesas ya se veían tentadas a reclutar a cuanto poni tuviera la edad requerida para entrar en el ejército, una práctica llevada a cabo en el pasado por la nobleza, la cual tuvo como resultado muchas guerrillas internas que casi provocan el desastre total del reino. Pero por suerte, y antes de que cometieran una grave equivocación, el entonces Jefe del Departamento de Tecnología, Magia y Desarrollo, Diego Issaco Cordelietto, mejor conocido como…-.

-¡Discord! –continuó desde las penumbras de la carpa- Fue él quien inició todo en primer lugar, sugiriendo la creación de una nueva unidad de élite, que podría ser capaz de reemplazar la presencia de todos los guardias dispersos por el territorio, así como también, cubrir las áreas que jamás lograron proporcionar de seguridad militar. La base de esta propuesta se encontraba en el laboratorio del científico. Ahí, había creado una nueva especie de cristal, la cual según investigaciones posteriores en soldados unicornios, amplificaba al ciento-diez por ciento sus propias habilidades, permitiéndoles así la facilidad de llevar a cabo cientos de hechizos, ataques y maniobras defensivas con un esfuerzo reducido al mínimo. Le dio a su innovador invento el nombre de…-.

- Anpu –dijo Blood Rose, a la vez que levantaba su casco, entonces oculto por su vestimenta negra, para mostrarles a las seis armoniosas, un guantelete que llevaba puesto; era de color bronce, decorado con motivos de flores completamente en su superficie, y en el centro, yacía una piedra incolora, idéntica a la que tenía en su collar, brillando al entrar en contacto con la luz-. Ése es el nombre de esta obra maestra. Además de ser una piedra con más resistencia que el diamante, su principal característica es su propiedad de canalizar el maná o energía mágica, que fluye a través del individuo que la lleve consigo, para luego materializarla fuera de su cuerpo. La forma en la que habrá de transformarse su maná depende directamente del ser que lo posea, de su fuerza, conocimiento y la habilidad de controlarlo a su voluntad.

Al principio, estos cristales se les otorgaron sólo a los unicornios, de entre todo el cuerpo de guardia, debido que éstos eran los más calificados por ya poseer practica en el control de su maná. Y aunque estos primeros guardianes hubieron de sobrepasar por mucho los resultados preliminares, después de más investigaciones se logró mejorar la capacidad de los anpu para canalizar esa energía, trayendo como consecuencia la oportunidad para cualquiera de unirse a esta élite, sin importar en absoluto si se tratara de un unicornio, un pegaso, ó como es en mí caso, un poni terrestre-.

-E-espera un minuto-interrumpió Applejack-. ¿Dices que con esos cristales, cualquier poni contundentemente puede realizar hechizos y demás, aún sin tener un cuerno ó algo parecido?-.

-¡Exacto! –respondió a la duda- Pero en fin, tras años de pruebas, modificaciones, protocolos y reclutamientos exigentes y eternos, la unidad administrada por Celestia, Luna y Discord hubo de conformarse por ciento-cuarentaicuatro elementos, de entre los cuales se habían designado a doce capitanes, quienes tenían cada uno bajo su subordinación a un teniente y a un grupo de diez soldados. De este modo, nació una fuerza indetenible, una que abría con el tiempo de volverse una leyenda tanto con nuestros amigos, como entre nuestros enemigos; fuerza que habría de conocerse oficialmente como…-.

-Guardianes Elementales, Dead Tissue. Fueron ellos quienes hace ochocientos años me detuvieron en mi campaña por apoderarme de Equestria-.

-¿Guardianes Elementales, dice?-.

-Se hacen llamar de esa manera debido a dos razones. La primera es por su pacto a cuidar y proteger a toda criatura en Equestria contra las fuerzas oscuras que tratan de dominarla, así como también, mantener el orden de la naturaleza, la paz y la armonía. La segunda razón es…-.

-Por nuestras habilidades con los elementos. Para llegar a ser un guardián, entre muchos otros requisitos, uno de los más importantes es aprender a controlar el fuego, el agua, el aire y la tierra. Así, somos capaces de utilizar el ambiente, cualquiera que sea éste, a nuestro favor durante las batallas. Sin embargo, después de obtener el conocimiento completo en el uso de los elementos naturales, hay que aprender a controlar el quinto y más poderoso, el maná; pero eso ya sería el caso de los tenientes y capitanes. El punto es, que los Guardianes Elementales somos los más grandes maestros en el control de la naturaleza y el maná, y tenemos la obligación de usar esas habilidades en son de proteger a todo ser vivo en Equestria, desde los ponis comunes, hasta las criaturas salvajes que habitan en los bosques, pantanos, desiertos y demás ecosistemas. Sin embargo, no me sorprendería si yo soy la primera guardiana que hayan visto en toda su vida, ya que según un estricto protocolo al que estamos sujetos, ningún civil debe enterarse de nuestra presencia y mucho menos ser testigo de nuestras acciones, de lo contrario recibiríamos una condena en la prisión militar de Canterlot-.

-Ya veo-comentó Twilight-.

-¡Hey, un momento!-exclamó Rainbow Dash- si ustedes tienen el deber de "proteger a toda Equestria", ¿dónde se supone que estaban cuando atacó Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis y el Rey Sombra?-.

-Vale, tía, te lo explicaré todo respectivamente. Como dije anteriormente, nuestro trabajo es garantizar la seguridad a cada criatura que viva dentro de los dominios de nuestras princesas, dispersándonos en puntos estratégicos donde cada guardián elemental tiene bajo su cargo una zona amplia cuantificada en decenas de kilómetros; y esto aplica tanto a los subordinados como a los tenientes y capitanes, teniendo en cuenta que los estos últimos, correspondiendo a sus respectivos rangos, tienen las zonas más extensas a cubrir. Y junto con nuestras ya mencionadas habilidades, esta distribución equitativa nos permite proporcionar seguridad a cada rincón de Equestria, consiguiendo así mantener la paz y la armonía que ha caracterizado al reino desde su fundación.

Ahora bien, además de la regla de nunca dejarse ver o interactuar con los civiles, está otra que nos prohíbe abandonar nuestras posiciones preestablecidas sin el consentimiento previo de nuestros superiores. Por lo cual, cuando Nightamare Moon atacó hace unos años y todos los capitanes nos ofrecimos sin dejar tiempo a las dudas, para encargarnos de ella de una vez por todas, la Princesa Celestia rechazó nuestra ayuda, ya que ésa importante misión no debía de ser llevada a cabo por nadie más que su estudiante y sus amistades, o sea, ustedes seis. Al principio estábamos en desacuerdo, pero sabíamos que su majestad no haría bromas en una crisis como aquella, y mucho menos enviar a ponis no aptas para la batalla a una campaña tan peligrosa.

Pero ahora, pasemos al siguiente caso a explicar. Ya que ustedes fueron las obradoras de su derrota, entenderán que Discord fue uno de los enemigos más difíciles de vencer, al menos desde su propia perspectiva. Pero fuera de sus artimañas, sus habilidades para transformar el ambiente a sus bizarras expectativas y su enferma idea sobre lo hilarante, resulta ser un sujeto demasiado ingenuo y confiado. Verán, justo después que ustedes se volvieran amas de los elementos de la armonía, ya nos preparábamos para cuando el señor del caos se liberara de su prisión de piedra. Colocamos cuatro gigantescos pilares ocultos, correspondiendo a los cuatro puntos cardinales, delimitando una extensión lo suficientemente vasta para albergar toda Canterlot y sus alrededores, aunque también colocamos otras cuatro más alejadas, más allá de Ponyville, en caso de que las cosas empeorarán. Pero, ¡vale!, la finalidad que tenían esos pilares era la de crear una poderosa barrera de maná alrededor y en el cielo, encerrando todo el terreno del interior con una capa de energía tan poderosa, que ni Discord sería capaz de destruirla; sin embargo, no quisimos tomar riesgos, así que agregamos un hechizo de ilusión a la barrera para así engañar a este enemigo, haciéndole creer que estaba modificando a Equestria en su totalidad, cuando sólo lo hacía dentro del área delimitada. Pero claro está que al final ustedes fueron quienes lo regresaron a ser una estatua en los jardines de Canterlot.

Vale, no creo que sea necesario que les explique nuestra actitud cuando sucedieron los ataques al castillo de la Princesa Celestia por parte de la reina de los changelings, y al Imperio de Cristal por el maestro de la magia oscura. Basta con volver a repetir, que al igual cuando regresó Nightmare Moon, su majestad ya tenía preparado un plan a prueba de errores, en el cual ya habría dispuesto a los guerreros ideales para actuar, por lo que la presencia de los Guardianes Elementales estaba por demás, e incluso pondría en riesgo el éxito de ambas campañas-.

-Así que… ¿Celestia siempre tuvo todo planificado?-dudó Rainbow Dash, para después cruzar las miradas con sus amigas, quienes hicieron lo mismo entre sí.

-¡Claro que sí! Después de todo hablamos de la gran Princesa del Sol… Pero, basta ya -decía bajando del barril-. No sé si se han dado cuenta, pero todos los habitantes del pueblo están siendo evacuados de la zona-.

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamaron al unísono las armoniosas, volteando hacia atrás, y viendo a lo lejos como muchos ponis se dirigían por el camino que da para la estación de trenes, cargados de montones de valijas y pertenencias; los más jóvenes ayudando a los más ancianos.

-Sugiero que nos apresuremos a alcanzar el último tren de la noche. Si la Princesa Celestia no ha venido a avisarnos, es de seguro por que nos espera en Canterlot para hablar sobre el plan que tiene para enfrentarnos a Vorthrix. ¡Así que andando! –dijo Blood Rose liderando la marcha.

-¡Aguarden! Estamos olvidando los Elementos de la Armonía, no podemos dejarlos aquí. Yo iré por ellos, mientras ustedes chicas y tú, Blood Rose, se adelantan a la estación –expresó la unicornio púrpura.

-Mhm… Espera Twilight Sparkle, mejor te acompaño a buscar los elementos, necesitarás ayuda para transportarlos -excusó la poni forastera-. Qué tus amigas nos vean antes de que salga el tren-.

-¡Muy bien!-.

-¡Esperen, esperen!-exclamó Rarity.

-¿Qué, qué ocurre?-preguntó Applejack.

-No podemos irnos, tengo muchos vestidos en mi boutique que conformaran mi línea otoño-invierno y…-.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡El tren parte en media hora, así que muévete! –gruñía la poni naranja.

Así, las últimas habitantes de Ponyville se preparaban para abandonar el lugar, mientras en otro punto, un, podría decir aún, "poni", se encontraba en aprietos, y no necesariamente vinculados con el tiempo.

-¡Mi reina, yo sólo…! –dijo lastimosamente, para después recibir una fuerte zarpada que lo lanzó hacia una de las vigas de madera que conformaban la estructura de la carpa, azotando secamente contra ella y cayendo al suelo.

-¡¿Tú qué?, Dead Tissue! ¡No habrá ninguna excusa alguna que justifique tu fracaso!-. Procede a tomar con fuerza su dolido y putrefacto cuerpo, haciendo uso de uno de sus enormes brazos cubiertos de escamas negras, y después lo acerca hacia ella, para que sus miradas se crucen.

-P-pero mi reina. ¡AHHH! - exclamaba con dolor el mashiona-.

-Te envíe junto con Bloody Bone y Cutting Nerves, por que se supone que sus habilidades habrían de haber superado las de Celestia, incluso las de un capitán de la Guardia Elemental. Así que, no debieron haber tenido ningún problema en secuestrar y traerme a la princesa, y mucho menos para acabar con un simple elemento de esa élite… Pero te atreves a regresar al campamento, a regresar ante mí, trayéndome únicamente una historia tan patética de tu fracaso-. El reflejo de los ojos verdes ilumina a los púrpuras del mashiona, mientras aprieta los dientes intentando soportar el dolor. Después de verlo fijamente por un rato, Vorthrix lo azota, ahora contra el suelo, aplastándolo con su garra abierta y sus dedos separados. La pobre criatura no puede evitar abrir la boca de golpe, soltando un líquido grumoso y verde, que debería ser su sangre.

-¡Hm! Pobre idiota, no sirves más que para hacer fertilizante en alguna granja de rocas. Tanto tú como tus dos amigos, siempre fueron los más débiles entre toda mi leal legión. ¡Sólo son escoria que hacen peligrar el éxito de mi ascensión al trono de Equestria! –decía mientras quitaba y alejaba su garra del cuerpo de su soldado- …Pero, no voy a seguir reclamándote ya que sería una pérdida de tiempo, únicamente deberé hacer contigo lo mismo que se hace con cualquier basura que se considere un estorbo-. Segundos de suspenso gobiernan la escena, hasta que una luz brillante y carmesí aparece, debajo de esos hinoptizantes ojos verdes. Parecía que esa luz flameaba con furor, haciendo ver los temibles colmillos que la rodeaban.

-¡N-no, no…! ¡NO, POR FAVOR, REINA VORTHRIX! –suplicaba el mashiona.

-¡Ahora muere!-. De la boca de la dragona, una llamarada veloz y furiosa sale disparada en dirección a su víctima, a la cual se aproxima con una fugaz velocidad. Y unos instantes antes de que siquiera sintiera el calor ardiente de las llamas, la criatura sólo puede ver como todo a su alrededor se envuelve en un brillante rojo carmesí, una escena increíblemente abrumadora, a la cual este ser saluda pegando un grito de horror.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO...!

-¡Noooooo! ¡¿Cómo que no tienen panquesitos rosas?! -reclamaba Pinkie Pie a la poni que empujaba el carrito de comida, y que habría entrado por la puerta del vagón.

Continuará…

** /) ^3****^(\**** LIBRO ILUSTRADO PONYVILLE /) ^****3****^(\ **

-¡Deprisa Bon-bon, ó no alcanzaremos el tren! -decía Lyra, quien llevaba sobre su lomo una mochila, mientras pasaba frente a una vieja bodega de heno del pueblo.

-¡Ya voy Lyra! -respondió la poni de crin bicolor, que no estaba exenta de cargar equipaje, y llegaba detrás de ella-… Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-.

-¡YA TE LO HE DICHO! ¡Qué los humanos no existan no significa que dejaré de creer en ellos!-.

-No es sobre eso –dijo en tono de molesto-.

-¡Huh! Entonces, ¿sobre qué?-.

-¿No te pareció raro que cuando esas "cosas" parecidas a zombies atacaron al pueblo y a la Princesa Celestia, en ningún momento vimos aparecer a los típicos guardias que la acompañan?-.

-¡Ah! ¿Eso?... Mmm… Pues tal vez sea por que quien escribe este fanfiction es una novata, y por consecuente llega a cometer errores en la trama. Pero aún así, yo creo…

-¡Shhh! ¿Escuchas eso? -Bon-bon interrumpe a su compañera, para que permita captar un extraño sonido, semejante a música de discoteca, proviniendo de las cercanías.

-Sí, lo escucho… Parece que viene del interior de la bodega-. Lyra procede a abrir la grande puerta de madera de par en par, para descubrir una… ¡bueno! ya no puede considerarse actualmente una escena tan polémica.

Ahí, dentro de la bodega, se encontraban los guardias de la Princesa Celestia, sin sus armaduras puestas y amontonadas en un rincón, totalmente desnudos, y haciendo el amor entre sí, así como también en un estado de ebriedad alto. La música provenía de una grabadora digital, oculta en la oscuridad que aún conservaba el lugar, después que entrara la luz de la luna por la puerta. Los cuatro pegasos se acariciaban entre ellos, en algo parecido a una fila india, recibiendo mordiscos en el cuello, en el caso de unos dos, e introduciendo… Bueno, supongo que hay cosas que el lector no debe imaginar.

-¡Ay… hermano! En el nombre de Celestia, ¿cómo es que llegó a pasar esto? –decía Bon-bon, tapándose los ojos con su casco, aunque de vez en cuando se permitía ver un poco, pero al final terminaba por revolverle el estómago.

-¡Y esto va directo a Facehoof! –expresó Lyra mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil de la mochila, para luego tomar una foto de aquel controvertido espectáculo, el cual ambas no habrían de olvidar nunca en sus vidas, pero claro que con distintas razones.


	3. Los amos de los elementos

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Blood Rose-Rosa de sangre**

**Capitulo 3: Los amos de los elementos**

-Ya te lo dije, los pasajeros del último vagón se los terminaron –respondió frente al reclamo de la poni rosa.

-¡Aww! ¡Esto no puede ser!–.

-Ya basta Pinkie Pie, no hagas una escena sólo por unos tontos panquesito-dijo Applejack en voz de razón, cercana a ella.

-¡Haaah…! ¡¿Tontos?! -exclamó ofendida- ¡Los panquesitos rosas conforman toda mi existencia, representan todo lo que soy! ¡Es más, me parece extraño que mi cutie mark no sean panquesitos de ese color! -.

-Pinkie Pie, ¿no crees que estás llevando esto muy en serio? Actúas como toda una reina del drama, y sabes que ese título lo defiende muy bien Rarity -volvió a decir la poni naranja.

-¡Cierto!... ¡Hey! –exclamó la unicornio, quien estaba sentada a un lado de Blood Rose.

-¡No importa como me llamen! ¡Quiero mi panquesito rosa! ¡Quiero mi panquesito rosa! ¡Quiero mi panquesito rosa! ¡Quiero mi panquesito rosa! ¡Quiero mi panquesito rosa! ¡Quiero mi panquesito rosaaa…! –berrinchaba Pinkie Pie- ¡Oh miren, uno de chocolate!- procede a tomar uno de aquellos, sobre la segunda de las cinco bandejas que conformaban la estructura del carrito.

-*Ahh…* -suspiro cansada Blood Rose de la actitud de su compañera de viaje, además de llevar de nuevo la capucha puesta- Como sea, ¿podría traernos todo lo que tiene en su carrito?-.

-Claro que sí –dijo la encargada de la comida

-¡¿Todo?! –preguntó impresionada Rairty.

-Así es, ¡todo! Pero tranquilízate, yo pago-. A continuación, se acontece uno de los cuantos avances que ha hecho el actual Departamento de Tecnología, Magia y Desarrollo para satisfacer las necesidades de los pasajeros dentro de los medios de transporte ferroviarios. En la pared del vagón, cercano a cada uno de los asientos, se encuentra un botón, el cual si es presionado, manda una señal eléctrica a través de los cables, entre la placa de metal del interior y la del exterior, que llegan hacia un simple mecanismo que se encuentra debajo del suelo; allí, por medio de engranajes y un motor eléctrico, dos paneles se abren entre el espacio de un asiento y otro, en direcciones opuestas. Una vez que se ha abierto esa abertura, la maquinaria continúa funcionando, ahora para elevar la mesa en sí, hecha al mejor estilo equestriarco, gracias a un pedestal metálico que se encuentra debajo y en el centro, el cual se va desplegando a medida que trabaja el motor. Es justo cuando la mesa tiene la altura ideal, cuando la maquinaria detiene su marcha.

Esta operación se llevaría a cabo en no más de un minuto cuando mucho, y era la misma para todos los lugares disponibles en el tren. A continuación, la poni del carrito va dejando cada platillo, postre e infinidad de botanas frente a Blood Rose y Rarity por un lado, y Twilight y Spike por el otro; el resto del grupo se encontraba disperso por todo el vagón, ya que cuando habían arribado a éste, resultó estar completamente vacío.

-¡Ya está servido, señorita! –dijo al finalizar.

-¿Y cuánto debería pagarle? -preguntó Blood Rose.

-Bueno, veamos… Son dos pasteles de chocolate con nuez, cinco sándwiches de diente de león, tres tazones de heno frito con salsa de moras, un plato de panquesitos de chocolate, dos de manzanas acarameladas, un tazón de sopa de tulipanes y una banana Split napolitano con chispas de cereza… Sería, lo equivalente a $500.00 monedas de oro-.

-¡Vale! –introduce su casco dentro de su túnica, para después sacar un pequeño disco rojo brillante que coloca frente a la poni-.

-¿Uh? Gracias –dijo no muy convencida, pero igual tomó el pago y se retiró del vagón con su carrito, en dirección a la puerta que le llevaría al siguiente.

-¿Qué fue lo que le diste? –preguntó Twilight.

-Una de mis monedas de rubíes, es exactamente lo mismo que quinientas monedas de oro –respondió mientras se disponía a comer un sándwich de diente de león.

-¡Espera! ¿Dijiste "monedas de rubíes"? –preguntó ahora Spike, quien había acompañado al grupo desde que Twilight regresara a la biblioteca en busca urgente de los Elementos de la Armonía, y en ese momento estaba sentado con ella.

-Exacto chaval… -al decir esto, el bebé dragón levanta su garra en ademán de pedir algo- ¡Y no! No te puedo dar una, para ti sería como una moneda de chocolate. ¡Te estarías comiendo mi salario!-.

-Oye, y a todo esto, ¿cuánto es lo que te pagan por proteger a Equestria? –preguntó Rainobw Dash sentada en el otro asiento con Applejack y Fluttershy.

Se pone a pensar un poco -… lo equivalente a un billón de diamantes al año-.

-¡Wow!-expresó sorprendida la pegaso.

-¡Aww…! –expresó Spike decepcionado y cruzando sus brazos.

-Tranquilo, seguro que cuando lleguemos a Canterlot la princesa te dará un tazón desbordado de joyas –animó la unicornio a su ayudante, logrando reconfortarlo. Justo después de esto, alguien más entra al vagón. Esta vez se trataba de un poni alto, joven, con buena musculatura; de piel blanca, crin en tonos radicalmente variados de azul, ojos tintados en un tipo muy claro de este color, a diferencia de los cascos en los que era profundo, así como su cutie mark en forma de un escudo decorado con una estrella de seis puntas rosa.

-¿Shining Armor? –toma de nuevo la palabra Twilight, sorprendida de ver a su querido hermano entrar al lugar.

-¡Twili! –corresponde con equivalente sensación.

-¡Shining Armor! –exclamó feliz la unicornio, quien sin titubear baja del asiento y corre directamente al regazo de su hermano, que a su vez reacciona rodeándola con uno de sus cascos, en acto de un tierno abrazo -¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?-.

-La Princesa Celestia me pidió que le ayudara a evacuar a todos los habitantes de Ponyville… Que bueno que ustedes la dejaron antes de que el paso de los trenes por el pueblo fuera clausurado-.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Shiny –dijo Rainbow Dash, acercándose a la conmovedora escena, al igual que el resto de las armoniosas y el servicial dragón mágico.

-Vaya que sí, no te habíamos visto desde la última Gala del Galope -dijo Applejack.

-Ha, ha…, a mí también me da gusto volver a verlas -decía mientras sacudía la crin de su hermana.

-Vale, vale, tío –dice Blood Rose asomándose por detrás de su asiento, a la vez que mecánicamente se quitaba la capucha- cuando dije que nos volveríamos a ver pronto, nunca creí que sería tan pronto-.

-¡Capitana del Décimo Escuadrón de la Guardia Elemental! –fue la respuesta del unicornio, quien sin titubear hizo el típico saludo militar tomando una pose firme.

-¡La misma que viste ayer! –exclamó la poni bajando del asiento y comenzando a acercarse a él, cuando hubo de hacerlo sólo correspondió al saludo y le ordenó que tomará descanso.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían? –preguntó Twilight.

-¡Pero claro! Tú hermano es uno de los muchos valientes que se presentaron en el programa de reclutamiento que la Guardia Elemental lleva a cabo una semana cada año, y que en esta ocasión yo fui jueza… También, fue uno de los cuantos que lograron pasar las complicadas pruebas que les dimos, y el único que lo hizo con calificación perfecta-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entraste a su élite?! –volvió a tomar la palabra la unicornio.

-¡Eyeup! Ha sido mi meta más ambiciosa desde que entre a la Guardia Real. Constantemente escuchaba historias relacionadas con los guardias elementales, sus grandes proezas en las batallas, cómo controlaban el ambiente a su propio beneficio y la gran habilidad en el uso del maná, tanto para realizar hechizos y sanaciones como para crear armas tremendamente mortíferas. Así, me motivé a entrar a la fuerza secreta, y comencé un duro e incesante entrenamiento para demostrar que tenía el potencial para convertirme en uno de esos legendarios ponis. Finalmente ayer, pude obtener la oportunidad de presentar el examen, ya que se requiere de ciertas condiciones previas, y me dispuse a dejar todo lo que tenía en la presentación, y aunque fue difícil aprender a manejar los guanteletes, puse todo mi empeño en completar los ejercicios-.

-¡Y se notó, chaval! ¡Se notó! De hecho, puedo confirmarte ahora que te han aceptado en la academia con muy buena pinta-.

-¿En serio, capitana? –dijo emocionado.

-Sí… e incluso están considerando adelantarte a algunos semestres, debido a tu potencial avanzado. ¡Lo cual también será ideal tanto para ti como para tu esposa Cadence, así ambos estarán juntos una temporada cuidando de sus tiernos bebés! –declaró Blood Rose, y redundantemente, esta declaración obtuvo como reacción una gran impresión de todos los presentes, más por Amor quien se quedó helado por que revelaran su secreto.

-¡¿Qué, de qué estás hablando?! –preguntó exigente Twilight.

-¡Oops! Creo que se me salió, he, he –se avergonzaba Blood Rose-… ¿Pero que acaso no te ha dicho nada Shining Armor? ¡Cadence está embarazada!-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Embarazada?! ¡¿De verdad?! -es lo que se expresó frente a esa confirmación, la cual fue sucedida por una serie interminable de felicitaciones hacia el unicornio, de las cuales, las más tiernas y llenas de emoción se las daba su hermana.

-¡Vale, ya dejen respirar un poco al tío!… Ahora Shining Armor, vas a desayunar conmigo para celebrar tus recientes logros, y no acepto un "no" ó un "pero" como respuesta –invitaba con una sonrisa amigable y el ceño fruncido.

-Pues, gracias pero… ¡AH! –recibe un duro golpe en la cabeza por parte de la poni de crin roja, lo cual le obliga a postrarse en el suelo, con ambos cascos sobre el punto de impacto y conteniendo el dolor.

-¡Dije que no acepto un "pero" como respuesta! ¡Ahora no vuelvas a rechazar una invitación mía, o el próximo golpe te lo daré justo donde se encuentra el génesis de la raza poni! –amenazaba viéndolo con una cara que tocaba el margen de la demencia.

-Sí, como ordene, capitana –respondió temeroso a la poni que volvía a su asiento.

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido –dijo deteniéndose y virando hacia atrás-, cuando lleguemos a Canterlot habrá ponis muy importantes esperándonos-.

-¿Ponis importantes? -dudó Twilight ayudando a su hermano a levantarse.

-Sí, pero no se preocupen por eso ahora… ¡vamos a comer! ¡¿O queréis acaso que los golpeé a todos?! –dijo con la misma mirada y ademán atemorizantes.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO! –exclamó todo mundo al unísono, congregándose rápidamente alrededor de la mesa servida de buena comida.

Mientras esto sucedía en le interior, fuera del tren el ambiente habría de ser abandonado por el gobierno de la noche, la oscuridad que inundaba cada rincón del reino, acompañada del hermoso abrigo blanco de la creciente Selene que pasaba a través de las copas de los árboles y creaba todo tipo de sombras, fue precedida por delicados resplandores de luz que provenían de entre las altas montañas, y que a medida que se vuelven más brillantes, el cielo azul y profundo se transforma en uno color durazno. Así, es como en Equestria, y en mundos similares a él, da inicio la mañana, esto claro, sin olvidar al típico recibimiento al Sol que la Princesa Celestia hace todos los días desde tiempos casi inmemoriales.

Serían las 8:00 a.m. en punto, cuando arribaron a Canterlot, que se encontraba con todos sus hoteles, posadas y torres repletos de ponyvillenses siendo alojados, claro, todo pagado por cortesía de las princesas. En la estación de trenes del castillo, de pie esperando por su querido esposo, se encontraba Cadence, quien se había quedado ahí desde que Shining Armor salió por el llamado de Celestia a participar en la evacuación. Cuando llegó el tren y las puertas se abrieron para dejar salir a los pasajeros, su primera intención es esperanzarse en buscar con la mirada al unicornio, sin embargo, no sólo lo encuentra a él, sino también a su hermana y a sus cinco ya conocidas amigas, en acompañamiento de un dragón y una poni que jamás había visto, y que le hubiera costado ver su cara, debido a que llevaba puesta una capucha. Tras una bienvenida de quienes ya tenía conocimiento, y de recibir su avalancha de felicitaciones por su embarazo, Shining Armor le hizo una breve y concisa presentación de Blood Rose, explicando todo lo que ahora no vale la pena volver a repetir.

Al término de lo último, Cadence procedió a transmitirles un mensaje de parte de la Princesa Celestia, en el cual, se les pide que se dirijan a la torre número treintaiocho del oeste, donde deberán de aguardar hasta que se les haga llamar. Las seis armoniosas hubieron de interrogarle acerca de más detalles de este mensaje, más no pudieron obtener otra información que: -Realmente, no sé nada al respecto, únicamente que será una reunión muy importante, en la cual también han citado la presencia de Shining Armor y la mía-. Así, no tuvieron más opción que llevar a cabo la orden, y después de despedirse del unicornio blanco y la alicornio, quienes habrían de supervisar el alojamiento de los últimos habitantes de Ponyville que habían llegado, partieron hacia su habitación designada. Por donde se viera, había hoteles, posadas y torres repletas hasta el tope de evacuados, por supuesto, todo cortesía de Celestia. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, los ponyvillenses no eran cien por ciento aceptados por los canterlotianos, esto por razones de ridículo estatus social; pero aún así, había de vez en cuando un buen samaritano que los ayudaba en esta difícil situación, de abandonar sus hogares. Pero fuera de esto, los pueblerinos daban un toque de diversión y festividad al interior de la típica locación burguesa donde estos detalles son suplantados por la fineza repulsivamente exagerada y el impulso estúpido de destacar socialmente entre los demás. Un ejemplo de esto, son los ponis que se ganan la vida con sus actuaciones callejeras, como son, los tragadores de antorchas de fuego, los malabaristas que usan cualquier cosa que puedan lanzar y atrapar que se encuentre a su alrededor, los maestros en el arte de la ilusión visual, los músicos de jazz veteranos, los bailarines de brakedance, el anciano que siempre divierte a los potrillos con su teatro de títeres, y demás ejemplos de talentos que lamentablemente no han sido aún reconocidos. Así fue el panorama que ambientaba el trayecto a la torre treintaiocho, a la cual, tras una hora de camino, llegaron las ponis y el dragón, este último ofreciéndose a llevar los Elementos de la Armonía dentro de su arca, sólo para presumir de una fuerza que no tenía, y al final, Applejack hubo de ayudarle a transportarlos para subir por las escaleras.

Ahora, delante de la ambiciosamente decorada habitación de la torre, la primera en entrar con furor, por la razón obvia de permanecer en vela sin dormir ni un momento y, equivalentemente también por su recatada personalidad, es Rarity, quien como alma que lleva el diablo, corre hacia la cama para adueñarse totalmente de ella. Luego, fueron entrando las demás integrantes del grupo, que igual compartían el deseo de la unicornio por dormitar unas horas, más no le reclamaron el hecho de que se apropiara para ella sola la única cama, simplemente se acomodaron en los sillones, colocaron algunas almohadas en el piso se acostaron sobre ellas ó ya de por si, se postraron sobre la misma alfombra, ya la única prioridad de todo mundo era compensar la velada extensa del día anterior.

No se discutió mucho al respecto de la importante reunión a la cual asistirían, tampoco hubo demasiado jolgorio que siempre incitaba Pinkie Pie, sólo unas cuantas teorías y chistes se hicieron sonar dentro del lugar, para luego apagar cuanta bombilla estuviera encendida y a cerrar cuantas cortinas estuvieran abiertas, para crear de esta forma crear el ambiente perfecto para tomar una revitalizadora y reconfortante siesta. Así, pasaron y pasaron las horas, todo el sitio se encontraba en un silencio casi por completo absoluto, y esto es, por el ligero sonido de las respiraciones por parte de las siete ponis y el dragón mágico, que costaba poco acostumbrarse; el cuarto, además de que no permitía que ningún ruido del exterior pasara a través de las paredes, estaba completamente a oscuras, lo cual significaría cierto problema como para cualquiera, si necesitaba ir al baño o algo por el estilo. Ahora, visto desde cierto punto, esta oscuridad total, resultaba en no sólo también en un ambiente ideal para dormir, sino también para realizar otras acciones que sólo dejarse llevar por el sueño; esto es lo que ocurrió entre dos de las siete ponis, y sea cual fuese lo que llevaban a cabo, la única que podía escucharlo era Blood Rose, quien tenía un oído bien entrenado que percibió unos gemidos que luchaban por mantenerse ocultos. Pero aún así, esto no le impedía dormir en lo absoluto, le era indiferente, para ella, toda esa atmósfera le hacía entrar en un estado de tranquilidad y calma que iban más allá de la de un maestro en el mundo del yoga y las filosofías budistas, era un estado de paz total que incluso no podría ser derrumbado por el ruido más ensordecedor que pueda ser producido en la realidad… O bien, eso es lo que creía, hasta que…

-Tan-tan, tan-tan-tan-tan-tan, tan-tan. Tan-tan-tan-tan-tan, tan-tan-, tan-tan-tan-tan-tan, tan-tan, tan-tan-tan-tan-tan… Pirulíííííí… Pirulíííííí… Pirulíííííí… -es justo en este instante, cuando Blood Rose ya no tolera este sonido y decide prepararse para actuar- ¡PÁRAM!... Piru -¡AH! –le asesta un golpe a lo que sea que estuviera ocasionando esa molestia con sus cascos traseros, y siente como si impactaran contra dos cosas suaves y blandas, y así también se escucha como si una cuerda se hubiera roto. Después, lo que fuera que hayan sido, salen disparadas por la patada doble contra la pared, estrellándose los estruendosamente suficiente para alertar de inmediato a todas las durmientes, de las cuales Twilight es la primera en despertar, encendiendo una de las lámparas de noche de la que estaba cerca.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –exclamó asustada la unicornio. Lo que se ve cuando la lámpara ilumina fugazmente la habitación, es a dos ponis vestidos de leotardo negro, parecidos a ninjas, con cuerdas rotas que tenían atadas cada uno a sus cinturas. Se encontraban aturdidos por el golpe que habían recibido de Blood Rose en sus vientres, postrados contra la pared de la cual un cuadro que estaba colgado se cayó y una mesa pequeña de madera fue derribada junto con el jarrón de flores que tenía sobre ella, el cual inevitablemente se rompió.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! –preguntó furiosa Rainbow Dash, quien se encontraba con la crin más rebelde que de costumbre, pero lo que más era motivo de sorpresa, es que tenía puesto el sombrero de Applejack. Y más curioso fue de lo cual las armoniosas no se percataron cuando la luz iluminó el cuarto, era que la pegaso tenía abrazada a la poni naranja, y viceversa, compartiendo un beso de lengua que fue interrumpido súbitamente como respuesta natural a evitar escándalos.

-Más les vale que tengan una excusa para entrar de esa manera a nuestra habitación –amenazó Jack recuperando su sombrero de la cabeza de Dash, y preparándose para actuar a la defensiva.

-¡Alto! –ordenó Blood Rose bajando del sillón donde dormía- De estos tíos, me encargo yo –sonó muy severa al decir esto, a la vez que se dirigía a los ponis intrusos. Estando frente a ellos, se para en dos, alza su casco derecho en alto y sin pronunciar ninguna frase, la cimitarra antes vista asesinando a dos criaturas repulsivas en Ponyville, aparece precedida de un brillo azul eléctrico que emana del anpu del guantelete.

-¡Wow! ¡Espera Blood Rose, no vayas ha cometer una tontería! ¡Después de todo, no creo que se merezcan algo tan radical sólo por entrar a una torre sin antes cometer un robo o algo más!–exclamó de nuevo, pero asustada, la poni vaquera, intentando detenerla amablemente.

-Es completamente inevitable –es lo único que declara, antes de preparar su arma a cortar a lo que sea que tuviese enfrente.

-¡NO BLOOD, NO LO HAGAS!... –tras exclamar esto, Twilight, al igual que sus amigas, se cubren la cara para evitar presenciar la intensa escena de gore, la cual preveían con miedo, dada la última actuación de esa poni: Sólo hubieron de escuchar como el filo de su arma silbó mientras se movía en aire, para que sus nervios se destrozaran y un frío insoportable les recorriera los lomos; habían pensado que a los dos pobres ponis les habrá decapitado de un solo tajo, o cuando menos cortado las gargantas. Sin embargo, y para alivio de todas, más de Fluttershy, ninguna de las dos predicciones se cumplieron; si la espada cortó algo en su trayectoria, sería únicamente las capuchas que cubrían el rostro de los desconocidos, dejando visibles sus características faciales: el primero, un unicornio, era de color verde olivo, su crin perfectamente arreglada de color café ennegrecido y sus ojos violetas; en el segundo, una pegaso, los detalles anteriores diferían con una piel color rosa-mexicano ó rosa-púrpura, una alborota melena naranja en varios tonos, e iris tintada en amarillo. Eran de constitución promedio y su apariencia delataba que no serían tendrían más edad que Blood Rose, quien después de verlos fijamente con una expresión de desprecio, hace desaparecer su brillante arma, para así tener ambos cascos limpios, y sin más, les asesta a ambos un golpe en la cabeza más pesado que el que le dio a Shining Armor, haciendo que estrellen sus caras contra el suelo.

- ¡Flash! ¡Mermelade! –los nombró en el mismo orden en que fueron descritos líneas arriba- ¡Par de idiotas, les ordené que se ocuparan del décimo escuadrón mientras yo me encontrara ausente! ¡No puedo creer que no sepan acatar una orden tan simple de su superior! ¡Les dije miles de veces que no me siguieran, por ningún motivo, a Ponyville ó a Canterlot, ¿y qué es lo primero que hacen, eh?! ¡ Debería abrirles las cabezas para buscar algo de sesos putrefactos dentro de ellas, sacárselos y obligarles a que se los metan por el…! –con esto y mucho más les gritaba llena de rabia a los ponis intrusos, mientras las armoniosas no hacían más que contemplar esta escena demasiado confusa y extraña para ellas.

-Uh… Blood Rose, ¿quién son ellos? –preguntó Dash una vez que la furiosa poni tomó una pausa.

-Oh, lo siento tías, les presento a mi teniente Blinding Flash-.

-Hola –saludo amablemente conteniendo una lágrima de dolor punzante.

-Y el tercero al mando de mi escuadrón, Peach Mermelade-.

-¡Hey, qué tal! ¡AH! –expresó de igual manera que su compañero, pero recibió al instante un golpe no más pesado que el anterior en la cabeza, por suerte.

-¡Así, es! Este par de estúpidos tenían el deber de supervisar a los muchachos del Décimo Escuadrón, en tanto yo me reuniera con la Princesa Celestia. Realmente no caigo en la cuenta de que me hayan seguido hasta aquí como la última vez en la Reunión Real en Canterlot. Aún, si el resto de mis subordinados pueda mantenerse sin problemas por sí mismos, que los tíos que estaban bajo su cargo los hayan dejado sin más y sin algún consentimiento de otro superior, es algo que podría costarme la cabeza con el Capitán-comandante-.

-¡Pero capitana Blood Rose, nosotros la seguimos con el propósito de ofrecerle nuestra ayuda en todo lo que necesite! –dijo Blinding Flash.

-¡Espera, ¿nosotros?! –exclamó furiosa Peach Mermelade- ¡¿Cómo que nosotros?! ¡Yo fui la primera en planear escapar del territorio para apoyar a Rose-sama en su campaña! ¡Tú fuiste quien salió sin una razón justificable, sólo me seguiste por que sabías que te robaría el puesto!-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pequeña molestia! ¡No te adjudiques acciones que nunca llevaste a cabo, en lo que a mi respecta, tú fuiste la que me estaba siguiendo! ¡Además, ¿cómo puedes soñar que lograrás arrebatarme el puesto de teniente?! ¡Por mucho que hayas mejorado jamás vas a ser una rival digna para mí! ¡HA, HA, HA, HA…!-.

-¡Ahhh…! ¡AHHHH! ¡Ya me hartaste maldito cretino! ¡No pienso volver a permitir que te burles de mí! -gruñía extremadamente furiosa Peach.

-¡¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer para impedirlo desagradable mocosa?! ¡¿Acaso pelear?! –respondía igualmente gruñendo y levantando su casco amenazantemente.

-¡Por fin esa cabeza tuya sirve más que para usarla como adorno! –aceptaba el desafío, tomando una postura defensiva y llena de ira.

-¡NADIE VA A PELEAR, SE COMPORTAN COMO UN PAR DE POTRILLOS! –exclamaba rabiosa Blood Rose, asestándole otro golpe a sus subordinados, ahora realmente pesado, tanto que bien pudo provocarles hemorragias internas-… ¡Ahora, escuchen…!- No pudo terminar la oración, cuando alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¡Twilight Sparkle y sus acompañantes, ¿están despiertas?!-.

-¡Es la Princesa Luna!... Uh… ¡Sí, ya estamos despiertas! ¡Enseguida salimos! –decía la unicornio dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-*Ahh* Muy bien –decía Rose, recuperando el control-, hablaremos de esto más tarde. Por ahora, par de ineptos, quiero que se queden dentro de la torre y no salgan para nada en lo absoluto, en tanto yo regreso. ¡¿Está claro?!-.

-¡SÍ, capitana! –respondieron ambos intrusos ahora ya no tan desconocidos, saludando con todo respeto a su superior. Después de esto, todas las ocupantes salen de la habitación, dejando allí a Spike y evitando abrir la puerta demasiado para que la princesa no se diera cuenta de que dos de los subordinados de Blood Rose, no se encontraban en sus respectivas posiciones. Así, salieron hacia el exterior, descubriendo que habían dormido por mucho más tiempo del que pensaban, ya que el Sol se hallaba a unos minutos de su puesta para el crepúsculo, acompañado de tímidas estrellas que destellaban en el cielo anaranjado. Tras una breve charla con la emperatriz de de las artes nocturnas, durante la cual, no pudieron obtener ningún detalle importante de la reunión a la que habrían de acudir, ésta procede a conjurar un hechizo de teletransportación, desapareciendo del umbral de la habitación de la torre precedentemente a un fugaz resplandor, para luego aparecer dentro de la sala del trono, sucediendo al mismo efecto de luz.

Estando allí, Luna controla la larga y fina alfombra que decora el suelo de este importante lugar, desde el pie del trono hasta el portal, para revelar un extraño símbolo grabado en el piso frente al trono. Era un escudo dividido en cinco secciones. El primer cuadrante estaba ocupado por el diseño de un símbolo del fuego, el segundo con uno del viento, siendo el caso del siguiente con la tierra, y en el cuarto con el agua. La quinta sección, se encontraba en el centro, y su diseño correspondía al símbolo equestriarno para el maná: la estrella de seis puntas. También cabe mencionar, que en la parte inferior del escudo se podía leer la frase _"Para servir y Proteger"_.

Tras retirar completamente la alfombra, la Princesa Luna dispara un haz de maná hacia aquella imagen, el cual comenzó a recorrer los contornos de las figuras. Su movimiento era similar al de agua corriendo por canales o ríos y resplandecía con un suave furor azul. En cuestión de un instante, el grabado resaltaba en todo su esplendor, dentro de la habitación que se encontraba casi completamente a oscuras, recibiendo los rayos naranjas del atardecer a través de los vitrales; y así, el escudo brillante comenzaba a hundirse de la superficie del suelo, para después desparecer debajo de él, semejante al movimiento mecánico de una puerta corrediza, revelando unas escaleras que conducían a un punto desconocido.

-Síganme -ordenó la alicornio, a lo cual las armoniosas y Blood Rose obedecieron sin más.

Al adentrarse por la abertura, una por una veía con algo de temor cómo a su derecha se habría un gigantesco y oscuro vacío, al cual conducían las escaleras que para su suerte se encontraban iluminadas por antorchas en las paredes; pero aún así, éstas se perdían de vista desde su punto de visión, lo cual les decía a su vez, que ese enorme abismo debía de tener una profundidad cuantificada en hectómetros o cientos de metros cuando menos. Sin embargo, esto no detuvo mucho tiempo a las armoniosas quienes no se distanciaban más de un par de metros de la Princesa Luna. Así, comenzaron una larga marcha en dirección hacia abajo, tal vez esto no suene muy racional, ¿por qué no Luna los teletransporta a todos hacia donde terminan las escaleras? Bien, la razón es sencilla:

-No puedo, por que este lugar y al que nos dirigimos están cubiertos bajo un hechizo que realizó mi hermana Celestia por seguridad, el cual sella en su totalidad el maná de quienes se encuentren dentro, en otras palabras, mientras estemos aquí, nadie que pueda llevar a cabo algún tipo de magia podrá recurrir a sus habilidades -respondió la princesa a las quejas de Rarity.

En fin. Tras unos minutos de bajar y bajar escalones, se encuentran al pie de las escaleras, próximo hacia un enorme portal conformado por dos puertas de acero, las cuales al estar cerradas, mostraban el mismo diseño que se encontraba en el suelo de la sala del trono. Selene procede inmediatamente a abrir las puertas de para en par, mostrando la entrada hacia una gigantesca habitación, de quizá sesenta metros de largo, por cincuenta de ancho, y un cielorraso a quince metros del suelo, el cual conformaba de tablas de madera. Esta habitación enorme se encontraba decorada, sí, con los mismos principios que tienen las demás habitaciones dentro de la torre del homenaje, pero incluyendo al conjunto cinco estandartes colgados en las paredes opuesta y adyacente del umbral del portal, encontrándose éste cercano a un rincón, y que volvían a presentar los símbolos de los cinco elementos, ahora con sus respectivos colores.

-¡Vaya, qué bueno que llegaran!… –expresó Celestia sentada detrás de una tribuna, parecida a la de una corte de justicia, desde la pared izquierda, la cual tenía congregados al frente, a trece individuos, divididos en dos filas, una de siete y la otra de seis; los cuerpos de los primeros se orientaban hacia la pared frontal, y los de los segundos hacia el lado contrario, pero las miradas de todos convergían en las ponis que entraban a la habitación, precedidas de Luna. Dos de estos trece sujetos, ya eran conocidos por ellas: Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadence en una fila; el sentimiento de toparse contra algo desconocido era el efecto que les provocaban los otros once. Éstos, eran ponis de todas las contexturas, aspectos y constituciones físicas que puede haber; podría hablar de cada uno individualmente para ser mucho más clara, pero no creo que valga la pena cansar más al lector; sólo diré por ahora, que estaban vistiendo prendas exactamente iguales a la que ha llevado puesta Blood Rose desde el inicio de esta historia- ¡La reunión de emergencia está por comenzar!-.

Continuará…

✏ ✏ **EL DIARIO DE SPIKE **

Hola lectores, hora lectoras, aquí y a través de un computador les escribe Spike, el dragón mágico que siempre acompaña a la unicornio Twilight Sparkle a dondequiera que va, mantiene impecable la biblioteca donde vivimos y le ayuda con sus estudios de magia. Se me ha hecho cargo de este segmento, donde habremos de hacer un análisis a la trama de Blood Rose: Rosa de sangre y a cada uno de los elementos que la componen (personajes, escenarios, historias y biografías, hechizos, tecnología, etc.); así como también exponer hipótesis acerca de los eventos que acontecen en el fenómeno televisivo de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, y esto es debido a que yo, como simple personaje de la serie, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que el equipo creativo está preparando. ¡Muy bien! Dicho esto, iniciemos con el pie derecho hablando sobre el siguiente tema.

**¡\(°o°) ****Los Elementos de la Armonía**** (°o°)/!**

Supongo que todo mundo sabe muy bien qué son estas importantes reliquias.

Al comienzo de su reinado, la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna, crearon seis orbes que representaban los requisitos, según su criterio, para llegar a la armonía: honestidad, risa, bondad, generosidad, lealtad y amistad, y utilizaban su poder para mantener en equilibrio y en paz a Equestria. Sin embargo, Luna "se vuelve loca de envidia contra su hermana" y por esto se transforma en un espíritu maligno que se autonombró Nigthmare Moon, quien al intentar cubrir a Equestria en una noche eterna, fue derrotada por Celestia, quien a su vez tuvo que recurrir a los elementos para enviarla a la luna. Mil años después, sucedió lo que ustedes ya vieron en los primeros dos capítulos de la serie. Ahora, ¿a dónde voy con esto? Bueno, los Elementos de la Armonía resultan ser los objetos mágicos más poderosos en todo el reino, sin embargo tienen una desventaja que bien ni Moon ni Discord tomaron en cuenta: el rayo de arcoíris en sí, es demasiado lento y lleva tiempo reunir el maná suficiente para dispararlo. Bien estos dos enemigos pudieron aprovechar esos largos segundos para atacar por la espalda, más no lo hicieron debido a que no podemos extender un especial de temporada más allá de 44 minutos.

Ahora bien, en cuanto a Twilight y sus amigas, estoy de acuerdo que han usado muy bien los elementos para garantizar la paz en la tierra en que vivimos. Pero en lo personal, creo que deben ser aún más poderosos de lo que nadie se imagina, ni siquiera la propia Celestia, tal vez tengan alguna fase secreta que bien, no han argumentado nada en las juntas, pero sería una excelente idea para un especial.

¡En fin! Esto fue el Diario de Spike, quien se despide de ustedes con dos mensajes, el segundo mucho más importante que el primero. Darky Pie, posiblemente no pueda llevar a cabo los episodios de sus fic en los intervalos de tiempo que ha tratado de que no pasen más allá de una semana, esto debido a que acaba de regresar a la escuela y bueno, no será lo mismo que pasa con Twilight, pero apuesto a que la tarea que le piden hacer cada día la mantendrá inevitablemente ocupada.

El segundo mensaje, es actuando como vocero de la serie: no se vayan a perder el capitulo trece de la tercera temporada, promete ser increíble, ó al menos eso supone un servidor. Es obvio que cuando sea subido a internet por los cibernautas norteamericanos, esté en inglés, pero no se preocupen si alguno de ustedes no se le facilita tanto manejarlo cómo a otros. Hay un canal en una conocida página de videos en internet que se dedica a resolver esta dificultad para el público de habla hispana: "Alianzabrony". Búsquenlo y encontrarán todos los capítulos que estos muchachos españoles han subtitulado, de hecho son todos los que lleva la serie hasta la fecha, y claro que habrán de traducir los últimos que faltan. Sólo se les extiende una invitación, no están obligados a aceptarla.

Hasta la próxima, gente que usa .


	4. Detalles, detalles y más detalles

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic-Blood Rose: Rosa de sangre**

**Capitulo 4: Detalles, detalles y más detalles.**

-¡Espere, su alteza, aún no ha regresado el Capitán-comandante! –advirtió un potro de color rojo escarlata, crin blanca y ojos verdes.

-No me atrevería a iniciar esta reunión sin su presencia-respondió mientras Luna volaba hacia ella, para aterrizar a un lado suyo detrás de la tribuna –Habremos de esperarlo hasta que…- se vio interrumpida por la entrada de alguien a la habitación, un poni, no demasiado maduro, vestido con una larga bata azul turquesa, sujeta a su cuerpo por una larga banda blanca cuyos extremos colgaban en su cintura; su crin negra era rizada y larga, pero con una (irónicamente) cola de caballo que le colgaba por el lomo. Su rostro amarillo se veía algo andrajoso por los delatores de una falta de afeitado que decoraban sus mejillas, y sus ojos púrpuras estaban cubiertos bajo la sombra de su sombrero de paja. Llevaba por supuesto, los guanteletes propios de la Guardia Elemental, así como también, un collar idéntico al que tiene Blood Rose, y de hecho, todos los ponis desconocidos, más una banda en la frente con los mismos atributos. Acompañando la entrada de este poni, se escuchaba el sonido típico de un inodoro descargando.

-¡Fiuuu…! –expresó aliviado- ¿Les doy un consejo? ¡No entren a ese lugar por las próximas ocho o doce horas! -. Inmediatamente cuando apareció este sujeto, Blood Rose caminó rápidamente a la fila compuesta por siete individuos, tomando su lugar respectivo, haciendo mover con amabilidad a Shining Armor y a su esposa para ocuparlo.

-¡Oh, qué bien, ya está aquí! ¿Se siente mejor de su dolor estomacal, Capitán-comandante Coral Forest? –preguntó Celestia mientras el poni de importante rango se dirigía a su asiento al lado de la alicornio.

-¡Mucho mejor, gracias! Perdón por hacer a todos esperar… Woo, ¡vaya! No debí almorzar algas marinadas en salsa de durazno -decía mientras llegaba a su silla.

-Bueno, ¿podremos comenzar ahora con la junta?-.

-¡Oh, sí, sí claro!-.

-¡Twilight! Tú y tus amigas fórmense junto a los capitanes, por favor- la petición de Celestia no fue declinada, y las seis armoniosas se dividieron equitativamente en cada fila; a un lado de Cadence, se formaron Twilight y Rainbow Dash, el resto completaba los cuatro lugares vacíos enfrente. La expresión de los Capitanes al ver a las ponis formándose, variaba dependiendo de quién se trataba; había algunos que las miraban con curiosidad, otros con ojos desaprobadores, tal vez por que nunca pensaron que las amas de los Elementos de la Armonía fueran ponis tan jóvenes; había capitanes que sólo las miraban amablemente, en son de simpatía, y a los últimos, no les intereso mucho en absoluto su presencia, preferían enfocarse en lo que pudiera decir la Princesa Celestia.

-Yeguas y potros de la Guardia Elemental, les presentó a Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy, las maestras de los Elementos de la Armonía, quienes nos acompañarán en el transcurso de nuestra campaña de defensa… También, habremos de contar con la presencia de la Princesa del Imperio de Cristal, Cadence, y de su esposo, capitán de la guardia real y cadete en la secreta, Shining Armor. ¡Muy bien! Tengo entendido que todos dejaron a sus tenientes y a terceros al mando supervisando a sus respectivos escuadrones, así que comencemos de una vez en nuestro tema de amenaza: el regreso de la dragona maligna Vorthrix –cambiaba de su tono amable y brillante, a uno serio-.

Como sabrán, hace un poco más de dos-mil años esta enemiga apareció de la nada, como un reporte de un dragón que atacaba constantemente pueblos enteros, llevándose a buena cantidad de habitantes a su guarida. Decidí mandar un escuadrón de soldados canterlotianos para que investigaran lo sucedido con los testigos, sin embargo, nunca se volvió a saber de ellos, así como las llamadas de emergencia de los pueblerinos afectados por el ataque de la dragona dejaron de llegar tan súbitamente como esa criatura había aparecido. Es justo en ese momento cuando les llamé a algunos escuadrones que componían en ese tiempo la Guardia Elemental, para averiguar algo sobre los civiles y los soldados desaparecidos, y gracias a los artefactos modernos desarrollados en el Departamento de Tecnología, Magia y Desarrollo, se logró capturar información que peleamos duramente, pero que nos trajo una desagradable sorpresa. Al parecer, Vorthrix se llevaba a sus víctimas al cráter de un volcán dormido, donde les devoraba las almas, extrayéndolas de sus cuerpos, para luego ir a parar dentro del suyo, específicamente hacia un orbe de cristal incrustado en su pecho, el cual, al llenarse cada vez de almas, le ofrecía proporcionalmente poderes y habilidades inimaginables.

En cuanto a los pobres ponis, éstos sufrían de una radical transformación a mashionas, seres con apariencia a un cadáver, pero con una mente funcional e independiente, que aún conserva los recuerdos de los individuos, pero retorciéndolos de tal manera que se vuelvan horripilantes, y también así, las necesidades primordiales de los individuos, alimentarse, dormir, beber agua, encontrar albergue seguro, etc. Con esta transformación total, Vorthrix conseguía esclavos que le obedecían ciegamente, los cuales fueron creciendo, así como su poder, a medida que atacaba más pueblos. Al cabo de dos semanas, la dragona tenía bajo su mando a un ejército diez veces más grande que la Guardia Real, con el cual, inició un ataque en contra de Canterlot, el cual se encontró situada defendiendo a todos habitantes y los evacuados de otras pueblos y ciudades de las cercanías-.

-Permíteme continuar, hermana –pidió la palabra Luna, la cual le fue concedida.

-Los ataques se volvían cada vez más feroces, aunque la Guardia Elemental realizaba un trabajo excepcional con los soldados malditos, éstos crecían enormemente en número, al punto de que el suelo desde el pie de la montaña hasta las pestañas del Bosque Everfree se veía completamente cubierto por una capa negra de mashionas… Procedimos a analizar más a fondo a nuestra enemiga, descubriendo que su punto más débil era la fuente de su poder: el corazón de los lamentos. Llevando a cabo una épica batalla final, los guardianes elementales de ese entonces nos abrieron paso, no sin un digno y extremo esfuerzo, para disparar un rayo de arcoíris de los Elementos de la Armonía directo en el pecho de Vorthrix, convirtiéndola en polvo y liberando las almas atrapadas que automáticamente regresaban a sus cuerpos, revertiendo la transformación de los mashionas. Con esto, creímos que la dragona maligna quedaba completamente borrada del mapa, pero al parecer nos dejamos llevar por el furor de la victoria.

Ahora bien, después del ataque de ayer a Ponyville, y de evacuar a todos sus habitantes, se enviaron agentes del D.T.M.D. para iniciar las investigaciones sobre cómo podría haber más mashionas libres, si se supone que todos los esclavos de Vorthrix regresaron a la normalidad hace dos-mil años…-tose un poco- Discúlpenme, continuando, los agentes encontraron charcos de sangre coagulada, la cual pertenecía a las criaturas. Posteriormente a los procesos forenses, el reporte final mostró que en efecto, se trataban de ponis a los que les faltaba el alma, pero también se reveló algo más; dentro de la sangre se encontraron ciertos componentes químicos, los cuales conforman la estructura un extraño veneno, que según parecer ser, es similar al de un dragón de Komodo, o sea, que se expulsa por la boca. También, hubieron de encontrarse señales de un extraño maná coagulando con la sangre; algo que no debería pasar dado que el alma está hecha de maná, por lo tanto si es retirada, el cuerpo sólo es un cascarón vacío. Sin embargo, no hay aún pruebas suficientes para explicar el cómo pudo introducirse esa extraña energía dentro de un mashiona.

Bueno, cambiando de punto. Hace poco nos ha llegado el informe del equipo de exploración. Descubrieron un campamento en un claro del Bosque Everfree, levantado por un ejército considerablemente grande de mashionas, pero en el cual también estaba la misma Vorthrix…

-¡Aguarde, su alteza!- dijo un unicornio de piel gris, crin azul rey y ojos naranjas- ¿Vorthrix se encuentra junto con su propio ejército? Eso no me parece muy inteligente de su parte, según leí en los informes de su último ataque, ella había enviado a batallones de sus soldados para hacerle frente a su enemigo, mientras esperaba cómodamente dentro de su guarida, atenta para cuando Canterlot fuera invadida-.

-Sí, así fue, Capitán del 8vo Escuadrón. Y claro, mi hermana Celestia y yo nos encontramos extrañadas de este comportamiento imprudente de nuestra enemiga, pero suponemos que debe de tratarse de alguna especie de plan o estrategia… Aún así, no tenemos intenciones de flaquear nuestras defensas y… -Luna se ve nuevamente interrumpida, no por uno de los presentes, sino por la entrada de un personaje muy bien conocido por los lectores, llegando a la habitación a través de un pasadizo secreto oculto en una de las paredes.

-¡Princesas! ¡Princesas! ¡Deben ver esto! –exclamaba agitado Discord, vestido con una bata de laboratorio y gafas, llevando en sus manos un grande y brillante disco metálico-.

-¿Qué sucede Discord? –preguntó Celestia.

-¡Encontramos este mensaje a las afueras de Canterlot! ¡Es de Vorthrix! –esta exclamación lleno de pavor y curiosidad a ambas princesas y a todos los presentes. Discord procede a colocarlo sobre la tribuna, e arrancando de igual manera que todos hacemos con una computadora, lo cual también implica un intervalo de tiempo para que la máquina se prepare.

-Hola, Fluttershy- dijo la criatura amablemente, apoyada sobre la tribuna, viendo hacia la pegaso.

-Hola, Discord. ¿Cómo te ha ido?-.

-¡Ah, muy bien! He conseguido convertirme en maestro de la Academia de Guardianes Elementales, por cierto, Shining Armor, felicidades por entrar con ese puntaje tan excelso–se salía del tema para felicitar al unicornio -… y he retomado mi puesto como Jefe del D.T.M.D.-.

-Dirás, "co-jefe" del D.T.M.D. Recuerda que, aunque la Princesa Celestia te haya recibido de nuevo en el organismo, no significa que me quitarás el puesto que he estado peleando durante los años en que sólo eras una decorativa estatua en Canterlot –argumentó un unicornio, con piel verde- esmeralda, crin larga, pero perfectamente peinada, de color violeta, y ojos rojos.

-Capitán del 11vo Escuadrón, ¿tengo a caso que repetirle todo nuestro acuerdo? –dijo Celestia con un moderado nivel de molestia- Discord se le ha asignado compartir el puesto de Jefe del Departamento con usted, debido a sus impresionantes conocimientos y habilidades; sin embargo, eso no significa que su carrera en el organismo vaya a peligrar, tampoco que pueda llevar a cabo los experimentos y proyectos que tiene planeados… ¿Me expliqué?-.

-… Sí, lo siento, su majestad-.

-¡Ajá! Ya está funcionando –exclamó alegre Discord, quien de inmediato presionó un botón brillante, iniciando una proyección holográfica en forma de un grande rectángulo violeta claro, algo parecido a una pantalla de televisores modernos, dentro del cual no se vislumbraba más que una oscuridad total, hasta que dos amenazantes ojos verdes aparecieron en su interior.

-_Hola, Celestia –_decía la dragona maligna, iniciando una fuerte curiosidad en todos los presentes-, _han pasado ¿Cuánto? Dos mil años desde que nos vimos las caras por última vez, y no me arriesgo a decir, que durante todo ese tiempo pensaste que me habías dado muerte… ¡Ha! ¡Qué idiota! Nunca me vencerás, ¿por qué no lo aceptas de una buena vez y evitas que tus preciados súbditos sufran las consecuencias? Cómo es el caso de éste desgraciado _–aquí, una luz, proveniente de una linterna, ilumina la escena oscura, revelando a un poni atado a una silla, con múltiples golpes y heridas en su cuerpo, más no permitiendo contemplar alguna parte de Vorthrix- _.Individuos como éste, son los que has jurado proteger desde hace cuatro mil años, cuando tú y tu hermana llegaron del espacio por obra del Rey Stellar Dust y la Reina Nova. Te has esforzado en mantener a Equestria bajo una paz y armonía totales al punto de ser abrumadoramente sofocante. Te haces proclamar la protectora de toda criatura viviente en tu reino, cuando ni siquiera pudiste contra la Reina Chrysalis cuando atacó tu palacio ó detener por tu cuenta al Rey Sombra cuando regresó de su encierro… En verdad, no eres más que una terrible farsa para tus queridos súbditos, y eso sin contar los muchos detalles de lo que te has hecho gran fama durante tu administración… En fin, permíteme mostrarte qué tan incompetente respecto a tu posición como Princesa de Equestria_- aquí, inicia una terrible escena que llenaba de horror a cada uno de los espectadores. Los ojos verdes de la criatura comienzan a brillar con más furor, a la par que otra luz en forma de esfera, muy abajo de esos ojos, también de color verde, nacía resplandeciendo no menos que con la misma intensidad. A continuación, el poni atado comienza a sacudirse con cierta violencia, cómo si estuviera sufriendo una especie de catalepsia grave, abriendo sus ojos los más que podía, con una expresión de un paralizante terror. De sus globos oculares, comienza a emanar una luz azul cielo, tan brillantes como una linterna en plena oscuridad, y posteriormente también su boca, pero de ésta, pareciera que fuera abandonada por una nube extraña del mismo color, la cual, volaba y se contorsionaba en el aire, parecía tener pequeños brillos destellantes en su interior. Esta nube, que de hecho resulta ser el alma del sujeto que salía de él, sigue una trayectoria irregular hacia aquella esfera resplandeciente, introduciéndose en su interior, transformándose dentro en una estela verde claro, a medida que seguía saliendo por la boca del poni, éste gimiendo ahogadamente mientras se llevaba a cabo el proceso, el cual sólo duró 30 segundos. Después de eso, el alma yace dentro de la esfera, en movimiento lento y centrípeto, con un radical cambio de color, pero aún sin dejar de brillar. En cuanto al poni, éste y sin alma, permanece inconsciente momentáneamente, con el cuerpo totalmente suelto y su cabeza en próxima a su pecho; después despierta con una horrible expresión, desbordando en la furia y la cólera, parecida a la de un asesino, contorsionándose ahora con enorme agresividad, tambaleando la silla bruscamente, a medida que sus ojos se inyecta en un furor violeta y su cuerpo sufre una monstruosa transformación: para empezar, su piel se caía a trozos, idéntico a como ocurre con la lepra, dejando al exterior sus músculos sangrientos, los cuales instantáneamente adoptan un color negro mórbido; sus costillas sobresalen de su interior, haciéndose escuchar como desgarraban tejidos en un fuerte tirón; así también, el grito de dolor y desesperación propio de un poni, cambio al semejante gruñido de una bestia encolerizada con sed de sangre. Al final de esta macabra transformación, de la quien más se impactó fue Fluttershy, aunque todos en general estaban pasmados, el poni terrestre hubo de tomar la apariencia de un mashiona, momento en el cual la esfera brillante que contenía su alma, se desvaneció en la oscuridad -…_Gracias por la comida…-._

-Es un verdadero monstruo –comentó Luna pasmada.

-_Cómo has visto Celestia_, _puedo valerme de tus queridos súbditos para alcanzar mis ambiciosas metas. Y ahora que has visto precisamente como los convierto en mis esclavos, de seguro tú y tu hermana se pondrán a la defensiva para proteger a los que tienen reubicados en Canterlot, pero permíteme decir, que eso no servirá de nada cuando legue con mi creciente ejército. Aún si tienes a tu haber _ _el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía y del Amor, así como el de todos los hijos de perra de los Capitanes de la Guardia Elemental, no te servirá de nada ante mi fuerza que supera exponencialmente a la de tus aliados… Para mí, sería muy sencillo acabar contigo y la realeza canterlotiana, pero como degusto de ver a mis enemigos en el estado máximo de desesperación y pánico cuando se dan cuenta que soy invencible, te daré un lapso de tres días, para que intentes cualquier cosa inútil que estén preparando… ¡Hasta entonces! –_con esta despedida en tono burlesco, la proyección se cierra, dejando tras de sí expresiones combinadas entre la furia y el terror.

-¡¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso?! –exclamó irritadoun unicornio color violeta, ojos azules y crin amarilla.

-¡¿Tres días?! ¡¿Qué está esperando esa maldita dragona que hagamos en tres días?! ¡¿Para qué envió un mensaje así?! –exclamó una pegaso de piel azul, crin rosa y ojos verdes.

-¡En verdad, es una zorra sin integridad! –comentó un unicornio negro, ojos rojos y crin blanca.

-¡¿Qué creen que debamos hacer?!- preguntó uno.

-¡Yo pienso que debemos ir a atacar ahora mismo ese maldito campamento, y evitar que esa perra se divierta con nosotros! –exclamó otro.

-¡¿Qué…?!¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Viste lo que le hizo a ese poni! ¡Además, tal vez tengamos grandes poderes a nuestro favor, pero no creo que basten si es que ella tiene bajo su mando a un ejército del cual no conocemos sus proporciones!-.

-¡No, jo, jo…! ¡Estás mal! ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! ¡Lo que digo es…! ¡No me importa si…! ¡Eres sólo un cobarde…! –era lo más perceptible dentro de una sinfonía agobiante de discusiones entre los capitanes, reaccionando a la amenaza de Vorthrix.

-Silencio –ordenaba Celestia-… -¡Silencio, por favor! –intentaba calmarlos, pero el furor de las discusiones crecía hasta tocar el margen hacia las peleas -¡Silencio! –ordenaba ahora algo molesta.

-¡TODOS CIERREN LA MALDTIA BOCA! –exclamó Luna, cosa que de inmediato detuvo a todos los capitanes que se encontraban a punto de iniciar batallas entre sí, y voltearon aturdidos por el grito estruendoso de proporciones bíblicas de la princesa de la noche -… Gracias.

-Ehem! –expresó Celestia- Muy bien, necesito que todos escuchen con atención… No tenemos idea alguna de lo que Vorthrix intenté darnos una amenaza cómo ésta, en realidad esto resulta ser emocionalmente abrumador. El hecho de que tenga preparada toda una armada de mashionas listos para la batalla, y según mi reciente experiencia personal, con mucha más fuerza de la de los anteriores, es motivo suficiente para que todos entremos en pánico, lo cual impediría el desarrollo de un plan de contraataque… así que por el momento, mi hermana, el Capitán-comandante y yo discutiremos esto en privado, también espero que nos acompañes Discord-.

-Será un placer cómo siempre, Princesa Celestia -asintió con una reverencia modesta.

-El resto de ustedes, tanto los capitanes de la Guardia Elemental, como tú Twilight y tus amistades, les pido que retornen a sus respectivas torres… Nos veremos en la mañana si es que logramos encontrar una respuesta a esta situación… ¡Pueden retirarse! –con esta orden, a la cual correspondieron todos asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de respeto, todos los mencionados salieron de la habitación, Twilight al último, echando una simple mirada de reojo a la tribuna donde Celestia se expresaba con una pesada angustia. Tras subir por las escaleras, encontrándose de nuevo en la sala del trono, los capitanes procedieron a desparecer, mediante un hechizo de teletransportación realizado por cada uno, lo cual se podría traducir en destellos luminosos que inundaron momentáneamente el cuarto, para después no dejar rastro alguno de los ponis. Blood Rose, obvio le sería muy sencillo hacer la misma acción, pero fue invadida por cientos de preguntas por parte de las seis armoniosas.

-¡Blood Rose, ¿qué ha sido eso?! -preguntó alterada Twilight.

-¡¿Qué clase de monstruo es esa Vorthrix?! ¡¿Cómo puede un dragón hacer algo así?!-exclamó Rainbow Dash.

_-_Si me lo preguntan a mí, esa… uuh, uuuhh… -expresaba con sentimiento de asco- bestia, es el ser más repulsivo, grotesco e insolente en toda Equestria. ¿Cómo se atreve a grabar algo tan horrible cómo eso para que la Princesa Celestia lo viera, y además ocultar su cara cuál cobarde para lanzarle insultos?-.

-Concuerdo contigo Rarity –dijo Applejack- ¡sólo mira qué tan impactante fue para Fluttershy! - y de hecho, la traía asida de un casco, expresando una mirada de terror- ¡Está más rígida que la ropa interior de Grandma Smith!-.

-Vale, escuchen, les contaré todo al respecto, pero es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí para acatar la orden de la Princesa Celestia –con esto, la poni de crin roja toca su collar con su pezuña, y éste comienza a brillar tenuemente, y después dispara una luz cegadora blanca que precede a la desaparición de todo el grupo de la sala del trono y su reaparición ante la puerta de la torre #38.

-Vale, veamos que han hecho esos idiotas mientras no los vigilaba –dijo abriendo la puerta y percatándose de que Blinding Flash y Peach Mermelade se quedaron dormidos en suelo de la habitación, el primero al pie de la cama, y la segunda sobre un sillón, así como también Spike, quien aún dormía con la espalda contra el arca que transportaba los Elementos de la Armonía. Blood Rose entra a la habitación y se sienta sobre el segundo sillón, y ahí les pide a las armoniosas que se sienten a su alrededor.

-Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que quieren saber? –preguntó.

-Todo, Blood Rose, dinos todo lo que sepas –respondió Twilight.

-Vale, iniciemos por el principio… Esto estaba escrito en un reporte que encontré en lo más recóndito de la biblioteca de Canterlot: Tal y como dijo Celestia, Vorthrix es una dragona maligna cuyos despreciables actos comenzaron hace dos-mil años, en el pueblo de Sugar Clouds, un sitio donde la mayor parte de la población la componían pegasos, llevándose ponis inocentes para después succionarles el alma con el orbe de los lamentos.

-¿Qué es el orbe de los lamentos? –cuestionó Applejack.

-El orbe de los lamentos es un objeto creado por una secta de magos oscuros, el cual tiene la particularidad de extraer el alma, ó conocido también cómo maná, de cualquier criatura viva y conservarla en su interior… En aquel entonces se logró capturar este objeto oscuro junto con sus autores, a los cuales se les interrogaba acerca de su funcionamiento y qué esperaban conseguir usándolo, mientras los investigadores dentro del departamento lo investigaban a fondo, descubriendo que había sido utilizado recientemente y que contenía cien almas en su interior.

Curiosamente, el mismo día en que el orbe ingresó a las instalaciones, alguien logró robarlo, pero no se trataba de los integrantes de la secta, ya que se encontraban constantemente vigilados dentro de sus celdas, además, el orbe se encontraba dentro de una habitación que sólo se podría abrir con un código que el entonces Jefe, Discord, conocía… Claro que al principio todos sospechaban de él, pero se logró probar su inocencia ya que se encontraba esa noche en la fiesta real del castillo, con las mismas princesas como testigos; en cuanto a sus ayudantes, todos se encontraban también en la misma celebración… Se hicieron varias investigaciones acerca de este perturbador robo, pero en absoluto, ningún individuo que se hallaba en Canterlot, civiles, elementos de la guardia, encargados de las cámaras de seguridad o agentes internos, ninguno tenía relación alguna con él… Sea quien fuer, era aliado de Vorthrix, ya que una semana después de este atraco, ella apareció portando el orbe de los lamentos en su pecho, declarando que conquistaría a toda Equestria con su ejército de zombies, de los cuales se podían contar en decenas de miles. Tras enfrentarla en batalla y usar los Elementos de la Armonía para vencerla convirtiéndola en polvo, las Princesas de Canterlot buscaron entre sus restos a aquel objeto que le otorgaba tan maléficos poderes, sin embargo, sólo encontraron cenizas. Por un momento pensaron que su victoria había sido tan radical contra su enemiga, que el orbe de los lamentos se hizo polvo junto con su portadora, pero esto incluso hasta antes de su regreso, no fiaba mucho de ser acertado. ¡Cómo sea! Le dieron importancia menor y continuaron con el reinicio de la vida diaria para los pueblerinos y ciudadanos que habían sido evacuados de sus hogares, los cuales se encontraban en reconstrucción.

-Espera, es justo eso lo que no entiendo, ¿cómo es posible que alguien pueda ser convertido en polvo, y luego reaparecer como si nada hubiera sucedido? –comentó Applejack.

-Creo que ya he repetido esto antes, ¿no? El Orbe de los Lamentos provee de grandes poderes a quien lo porta, y si éste individuo le proporciona más energía por medio de las almas de seres vivos, el resultado es un ser con habilidades que pueden sobrepasar la frontera de lo bizarro… Ahora bien, no sé exactamente cuál será el plan que las princesa, Discord y el Capitán –comandante estén ideando, pero es seguro que no resultará tan fácil como la última vez…

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? Se supone que pasó hace más de dos-mil años, ¿no? ¿Cómo sabrías comparar el estado de aquella crisis con la actual?–interrogó Twilight.

-Sí, tía… sólo… digo que fue tan explícito el informe de lo sucedido que yo misma lo sentí como en carne propia, he, he… -dijo un poco nerviosa Blood Rose -¡Vale! Creo que es muy tarde para seguir haciendo preguntas, lo mejor será que vosotras seis se vayan a dormir. Yo por mi parte, tengo que ir a visitar a un amigo… -decía bajando de su asiento y caminando en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Un amigo?-.

-Sí, un amigo… ¡Blinding Flash! ¡Peach Mermelade!-.

-¡SÍ, ROSE-SAMA! –exclamaron reaccionando rápidamente al llamado de su superior, levantándose como un rayo y saludando como buenos soldados.

-… ¡Ustedes vendrán conmigo!-.

-¡SÍ! –respondieron y sin dejar un segundo de ocio, se acercaron rápidamente hacia su capitana, ocupando sus flancos.

-Regresaremos antes del amanecer, no se preocupen –sin recibir ninguna respuesta, los tres ponis se largan de la habitación, dejando solas a las armoniosas con Spike.

-Vale –decía Blood Rose cerrando tras de sí la puerta-, andando -. La Guardiana Elemental y sus subordinados bajaron por las escaleras, lo cual les llevaría unos minutos hasta encontrarse en la calle, donde a diferencia de la tarde, ahora se encontraba desierta, y las casas en profunda oscuridad, contrastando con el camino empedrado que se iluminaba por los faroles encendidos y distribuidos sobre la acera. Blood Rose y sus acompañantes comienzan a caminar por la calle, recorriendo cuadras tras cuadras, en direcciones alternadas, hasta encontrarse dentro de uno de los pocos lugares en Canterlot, junto con el Club DJ-PON3 y relevantes, que está abierto las veinte-cuatro horas del día, todos los días de la semana durante todo el año: un bar. En este caso, no se trataba de un bar exageradamente refinado, sino uno de los muchos comunes en los que cualquiera que tenga una posición económica promedio, puede entrar a beber sin ningún problema. El nombre de este establecimiento es _Half-empty Jar, _llamado así debido a que todos los clientes, que después de emborracharse, salen del bar dejando el tarro, copa o vaso medio-vacío. Y tal como era normal, tanto en el mundo de los humanos, como en cualquier otro sin importar en que dimensión estés, el bar se encontraba con mucha y muy buena clientela. Había dentro ponis de todos los colores y de todas las edades (pero claro que lo mínimo era de 18 años), sentados en las mesas disfrutando de todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas, entre amigos, parejas, compañeros de trabajo, el típico esposo desdichado que ahoga sus penas en botellas y botellas de alcohol, que bien pudo llegar a compararse con Jackson Pollock, hablando en plano real, o si hablamos incluso del de la ficción, Jack Torrance. Los chicos que recién, uno de ellos ha cumplido con la mayoría de edad, y celebran su décimo-octavo aniversario introduciéndole en el mundo del exceso burbujeante; también estaba la típica chica que se sirve un Martini y se arregla totalmente para parecer lo más sensual posible, con la esperanza de capturar la atención de algún potro de buena economía, para luego atraparlo como una araña sin corazón y sacarle todo el dinero que pueda, para después dejarlo. En pocas palabras, en ése lugar no hacia falta NADA, así tampoco el muy lindo y decorativo letrero de neón que mezclaba el púrpura, el amarillo y el verde con mucha maestría, y por supuesto, la alegre banda de jazz que se presentaba en ese lugar todas las noches. Ahora bien, detrás de la barra, se encontraba un unicornio de gran envergadura, una musculatura formidable, que resaltaba en su mandil azul; este sujeto era de color blanco, crin negra y arreglada como uno de los peinados urbanos en el cual a uno le hacen rastas delgadas que viajan por la cabeza hasta dejarse caer por detrás de la nuca, y una barba de candado, y llevaba puesto además unas gafas muy modernas con aumento. Es a este potro al cual se dirigía Blood Rose, sucedida por Blinding Flash y Peach Mermelade.

-¡Hey, tío, hace cuánto que no te veo! –dijo al acercarse a la barra, subiendo a uno de los asientos acojinados.

-Blood "Sombra destellante" Rose, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿No me digas que volviste a caer en el alcoholismo de nuevo? –preguntó burlonamente.

-¡Nada de eso! Desde hace seis meses no he tomado ni una sola gota de alcohol –decía sacudiéndose la melena por detrás de la nuca-. Me siento bien cada mañana, a sabiendas que he podido lograr lo imposible para la mayoría de los ponis que vienen a este bar-.

-¡Hm! Pues de hecho te ves muy bien estando sobria. Dime, ¿has estado pensando en la oferta que te di en la celebración del Nuevo Año Solar, cuando el gerente fue el anfitrión de la fiesta?-.

-Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, Diurnal Dawn… Aún en el peor estado de ebriedad, jamás aceptaría acostarme contigo, bien sabes mi orientación sexual. Y aunque admito que podrías ser un verdadero semental, el hecho es que a mi no me interesa-.

-Muy bien, cómo quieras-.

-Pero ya hablando en serio, dime, ¿tú jefe está despierto? ¿O vengo mañana cuando se sienta más dispuesto a hablar conmigo?-.

-No, está despierto. Por favor síganme, estoy seguro de que al jefe le encantará verte de nuevo –decía el potro levantando la cubierta de la barra para permitirle el paso a los tres ponis, quienes pasaron al otro lado y lo siguieron a través de una puerta que conducía hacia una habitación casi completamente a oscuras, salvo por la luz proveniente de unas ventanas al lado izquierdo.

-¿Uh? ¡Rose-san! –exclamó una voz masculina en tono de alegría.

-¡Ryuk Lazy! ¡Cuánto tiempo, chaval! –respondió con igual sentimiento.

-Vaya que sí, pero por lo que parece, el tiempo no tiene efecto en ti. ¡Sólo mírate! ¡Tan joven y fresca como siempre! En cambio, yo si que soy todo un viejo ahora-.

-Disculpe, jefe –decía Diurnal- Debo regresar a atender a los clientes, ¿necesita que le traiga algo?-.

-Mmm… ¡Sí! ¿Podrías traer un poco de té para mí y para mis invitados? ¡Ah! Pero el mío con miel, me duele un poco la garganta-.

-Claro, enseguida se lo traigo –sale de la habitación.

-¡Ne! Vamos, tío, no eres viejo. Tú siempre serás el poni más atlético y jovial que he conocido, sino en cuerpo, sí en espíritu -.

-Bueno, pues gracias –correspondió halagado-… Pero, no creo que hayas venido a mi bar sólo para lanzarme halagos, ¿cierto?-.

-No…, la verdad, es que necesito que hagas algo por mí, Ryuk -.

-¿Y de qué se trata?-.

-Necesito usar "nuestro lugar de nuevo", si es que no te molesta-.

-"Nuestro lugar", ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que traes entre cascos, Rose-san? –preguntó burlonamente intrigado.

-Vale, ya lo sabrás…

Continuará…

**/)^3^(\ ¡LIBRO ILUSTRADO CANTERLOT! /)^3^(\**

-Bien, Octavia, no habrás los ojos –decía Vinyl mientras llevaba a su amiga hacia una habitación en penumbras, tapándole la vista con sus cascos.

-Vinyl, ¿qué quieres mostrarme?-.

-Descuida, ya lo verás… Okay, ¡ahora abre los ojos! –enciende la luz del cuarto y les descubre la vista mostrando un objeto muy conocido por la poni compositora -¡Taráááán! ¿Qué te parece?-.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Vinyl?! –exclamaba furiosa y sorprendida.

-¿Qué? Quería darte algo lindo por tu cumpleaños, así que pensé "¿qué es lo que más adora Octavia en este mundo?", y recordé tu contrabajo. Así que puse cascos a la obra durante toda la noche para convertir, tú aburrido instrumento del milenio pasado, en una maravilla moderna –y de hecho era muy novedoso, la poni DJ lo había adaptado con todo y mucho más de lo que tiene un instrumento electrónico (bajo, guitarra, teclado, etc.).

-Bueno, mi contrabajo no era precisamente una joya nueva en mi corona, ¡pero no tenías derecho a convertirlo en una de tus escandalosos instrumentos electrónicos! -.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¿Sabes a caso cuanto tuve que invertir en este proyecto?! Además que tú también me has dado obsequios de cumpleaños que yo detesto -.

-Te regalo todos esos libros sobre ingeniería por que me preocupa que termines la universidad… de una vez –critico indirectamente.

-El que termine o no mis estudios no tiene por qué ser de tu incumbencia –decía molesta.

-Tampoco era de tu incumbencia si mi contrabajo se adaptaba o no a la moda actual-.

-¡Ay, ya basta! ¡Igual vas a aceptarlo por que no pienso ir al basurero a buscar el contrabajo que tenías y al cual le prendí fuego…! –había dicho de más, pero no se dio cuenta a tiempo.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!-.


End file.
